Sasuke's Ordeal
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: 10 years ago Sasuke unofficially made Naruko HIS. But she doesn't know. Many obstacles stand in his way. Gaara Neji Sai. Oh, and did he mention Naruko has been hunted by the Sound village for 10 years? Read and Review. (Naruko's first Boyfriend will be Gaara!)
1. Ten years ago

_"The village is under attack!" A chunnin yelled. _

_ "By who?" Another shinobi yelled_

_ "The sound! Get all the villagers and children in the safe house!" _

_ A siren rang around the village, Iruka, who was in the middle of teaching a class, hurriedly ushered the kindergarten class out of the school. A certain raven haired boy moved closer to a blond haired girl, who was staying close to the teacher. They rushed and kept silent. Shinobi jumped around above there heads, some ANBU landed in front of them. _

_ "This way." they said turning a corner. Iruka turned to the kids._

_ "We're going to follow the ANBU agents hurry now, and keep quiet." The kids nodded. And ran after there teacher. _

_ "What are they after?" Iruka whispered to an ANBU agent._

_ "We're not sure." he replied. A sound shinobi with silver hair landed in front of Iruka. Iruka instantly pulled out a kunai, the ANBU doing the same. The sound shinobi spoke into a device, staring at the class, _

_ "Target located. Requesting back up." The ANBU jumped in front of the class as he finished his sentence. Kunai and shuriken were thrown as more shinobi appeared. Iruka kept shinobi from the kids who were either covering there ears or screaming. The bond girl was standing in fear. Not screaming but watching motionlessly. When a sound ninja appeared in front of her she screamed._

_ "HELP!" she shouted when the silver haired sound ninja tucked her under his arm and jetted away. _

_ "Naruko!" Iruka screamed. The raven haired boy grabbed a kunai off the ground and ran after the kidnapper. A shinobi appeared by his side in moments, he had a mask with one eye revealed and white hair. He grabbed the boy and told him sternly. _

_ "Sasuke Uchiha. Stay put, I'll get her back." The boy gulped and nodded, then went to hide._

_ The silver haired shinobi, Kakashi, ran after the silver haired ninja._

_ "Kabuto!" he yelled the ninja looked back and smirked. The blond girl in his arms wailed._

_ "HELP ME! PLEASE!" she yelled to anyone who could hear. Kakashi new this girl, he's seen her picture in school files._

_ "Naruko Uzumaki. Stay calm!" he yelled to the crying girl. She didn't let up on her crying, she screamed and wailed, kicked and thrashed. Kabuto gave a swift blow to her neck and she fell unconscious. He tossed her over he shoulder. He blond hair covering her scared face. Sound ninja jumped out blocking Kakashi who watched as Kabuto took off with Naruko, 'Crap.' was his only thought._

_ "What are they after?" The Hokage demanded when an ANBU appeared before him. _

_ "Naruko Uzumaki. She was last seen by Kakashi. It appears she was kidnapped." The agent said holding out her file. The Hokage' s eyes went wide. He sent a message threw out the village._

_ "FIND NARUKO AND THE NINJA WHO HAS HER, DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE. NARUKO UZUMAKI IS OUR TOP TARGET NOW." _

_ Sasuke hated hiding, He was an Uchiha! He jumped from his hiding place. He had to save his Naruko! He sensed out her chakra and followed it stealthily. Making sure he was __undetected, He saw shinobi. A lot of shinobi, they were chasing that silver haired ninja who had his Naruko! Sasuke gasped. It seemed like every ninja in the village was focused on getting his Naruko back. Why wouldn't they? She's amazing. But wait. Why would they try so hard to get Naruko back? Shes a kid. Just like the rest of them. So why did they only take her? Sasuke stopped wondering. 'Whatever. My Naruko needs me!' he thought, then nodded. Running after the ninja brigade._

_ Naruko opened her eyes. Where was she? She looked at the passing surroundings. Kunai and shuriken where flying by as her body jerked from side to side. She looked up and saw ninja after ninja. Her eyes locked with a white haired mans. He said something she couldn't quite make out._

_ "W-what? What happened?" she rubbed her head. Then felt something soft on the back of her hand. She looked behind her to see a man with silver hair. It all came back, she was being taken from her village. But why? She looked back at the man, eyes wide with fear, he said something it sounded like,_

_ "Can you hear me!?" she nodded. Then something caught her eye. A boy running on the ground next to the building. She recognized him instantly._

_ "Sasuke!" she yelled at him. He looked up, it was him! Sasuke! He jumped on the roof right behind Kabuto and Naruko. Only a few ninja were following her kidnapper now, most caught in battle. Naruko reached out her hand. Sasuke ran and stumbled reaching back._

_ "A little farther" he mumbled pumping his little legs faster, he breath was coming in short gasps. A voice shouted, it was Iruka!_

_ "You can do it Sasuke!" he yelled._

_ "She is yours right?! What kind of man will you be if you can't protect your girl!" Kakashi shouted. That gave Sasuke the intensive he needed. His sharingan activated and he lunged forward gripping Naruko's hand he was pulled along with her as Kabuto simply ignored him. Sasuke did manage to slow him down a bit. That gave Kakashi and a green wearing shinobi a chance to speed up. They jumped on either side of Kabuto, throwing him to the ground. _

_ Sasuke managed to pull Naruko free as Kabuto was tackled to the ground. Naruko fell onto Sasuke's chest. Her face inches from his. She dug her head into his chest and gripped his shirt. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. Even when Iruka helped them up and guided them through the village to the Hokage's tower, Sasuke held Naruko tightly, scared that if he let her go he was going to lose her again. _

_ Iruka looked at the two small kids. He was happy his little Naruko hadn't been taken away from him. He wanted to hug her, tell her that it would be okay, like a dad would. But Sasuke was holding her looking very possessive so he waited. When they got to the Hokage's tower they passed out. Iruka smiled. They were scooped up and put in a hospital room. It took two people to pry Sasuke's arms from Naruko._

That was 10 years ago.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko Uzumaki is **MINE **I repeat **MINE**. No one will take her away! Not the sound village. Not Sai. Not Neji. **NO ONE**. She doesn't realize she's mine. I don't know how to tell her. It'll all work out in the end... right?


	2. Naruko My love

I sat near the window and Naruko sat next to me. She said she wanted the window seat, but I wouldn't budge, so she sat next to me to be near the window.

"Sasuke-teme!" She glared at me and I turned to look at her. 'she's so cute when she's mad.' I thought "Lemme have the window seat!" she shouted.

"No Dobe, sit back down your causing a scene." I said looking back out the window. Then the Sakura she devil came over to us.

"Naruko! Move it. Your bothering Sasuke!" she yelled at my Dobe. Naruko glared back at her.

"Well if Sasuke-teme let me have the window seat you could sit next to him all you wanted." she snapped. Sakura yelled back, with a bunch of fan girls to back her up.

"Then sit over near THAT window." She pointed across the room. Naruko looked confused. She looked over Sakura's shoulder and smiled when she saw an open seat near the window.

"Thanks Sakura!" Naruko hugged her and skipped away. Sakura and the other girls scrambled to the seat next to me while Naruko smiled happily out the window. 'well crap.' I frowned.

Sakura won the seat battle and now talked endlessly to me. I was getting more and more annoyed with every sound of her voice. Ino tried talking to me, she sat behind me. While I felt all the other girls staring at me. I glanced over to Naruko who was now fully occupied by a conversation she was having with some boys. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. He didn't like the was they looked at his Naruko. Not. One. Bit. Then there was Sakura, so annoying. I let my anger get the better of me. I kicked her right out of her chair.

"Sasuke-kun? Oh it's okay!" She said but then I got up, walked over picked up Naruko and put her a seat over and sat in her chair near the window. Willing her to speak, which she did.

"Sasuke-teme! Move move move!" she yelled pushing and tugging me. Ino and Sakura came stomping over. The tugged on Naruko's shirt and hair.

"Quit it Naruko! Sasuke-kun can do whatever he wants!" Naruko continued to tug at me and with surprising force, all the girls pulled at one time. I fell over. Sakura and Ino jumped back but Naruko wasn't so lucky. Her chair fell over and she accidentally kicked me in the stomach with sent me toppling over, I landed on her, our lips connecting. All the girls screamed.

I was in heaven. I was kissing my Naruko but only for a few seconds, that's when I was pulled off by a very angry Kiba. Naruko was yelled and hit by the fan girls, Kiba yelled at me. I was still stunned by the kiss. Then Iruka walked in to assign us to our teams. Naruko mumbled something about me being a jerk and a 'teme'. She tried to sit as far away from me as possible, but I sat next to her, causing Sakura to sit on the other side of me. I glanced over at Naruko who was wiping her mouth repeatedly with her sleeve.

"Okay, now team seven will be...Uzumaki Naruko." Naruko smiled.

"...Haruno Sakura." Naruko and Sakura groaned.

"and Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura cheered Naruko groaned again and I did my best to contain my excitement. To keep from jumping up with joy I remembered Sakura was on my team and frowned. The rest of the teams were named and the captains came to collect there teams. Except our captain. Who was late. We sat there for about two hours, Naruko and Sakura talked and got to know each other. Naruko started to enjoy the leech's company. I on the other hand tried to keep from falling asleep.

Our Captain finally showed up. His name Was Kakashi. We were told to introduce our selves. Sakura started.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like.." she glance at me and giggled, "My hobbies are..." she giggled at me again. " I hate Ino-pig. I used to hate Naruko, but not so much now." she smiled at Naruko who grinned. "And my future plans..." she glanced at me and giggled. Then sat down

"I'm next!" Naruko said jumping up. "Okay listen up and listen good. Name's Uzumaki Naruko! I love ramen,foxes and Iruka-sensei! I hate cleaning and cooking! My dream! No, my goal in life! Is to be the Hokage! And to finally gain the respect I so rightly deserve!" she flashed a beautiful smile. Then sat down. Kakashi turned to me. So I spoke up.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha...I dislike many things. My likes and hobbies..." I stole a glance at Naruko, Kakashi raised an eye at my little gesture... shouldn't have done that, I continued. "...are none of your business. My ambition is to kill a certain man." Kakashi nodded.

"Okay, now, our training will commence tomorrow! Don't eat breakfast, and be early. See you all then!" the he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke-kun! Wanna go on a date?" Sakura asked gripping my arm. Naruko looked back at us. She laughed.

"Well, see you two love-birds tomorrow, I'm going to go get my fill of ramen." She waved her hand turning to walk away. I panicked. She can't leave! Stupid Sakura.

"Wait up Dobe, I hate ramen but I'm hungry." I said pulling myself from Sakura. Naruko stopped to wait. I caught up to her. Naruko opened her mouth. Please Naruko! Don't say it! NO!

"Hey Sakura wanna come along? My treat." She called over. Sakura smiled and attached herself to me again.

We all walked to Ichirukas ramen.

"Hey! Old man! This is my team!" She said jumping into the shop. I sat next to her and Sakura sat next to me.

"Oh your team? So your a ninja kid? Then your meals on the house." She said flicking her headband.

"Thank you for the food!" We yelled before eating.


	3. Bells

I woke up this morning. No eating, great. I showered and got dressed. Walking out the door. I got to the place Kakashi-sensei told us to meet him. To my joy Naruko was there alone. She had her long hair up in two side pony tails, she had a orange and blue sweater on, orange shorts, and blue sneakers. Her headband was tied around her neck like a necklace. She turned her head and waved.

"Yo! Sasuke-teme!" I walked over coolly and leaned against the wall she was sitting on.

"Hn." I replied. She glared.

"At least talk in full sentences." she scolded before turning her head to a pink figure running our way.

"Naruko! Sasuke-kun!" It was Sakura, great. Naruko waved and Sakura smiled at me. "good morning, Sasuke-kun!" she smiled at me, Naruko rolled her eyes and looked around for Kakashi-sensei.

"Hn." was my response to Sakura. She smiled and continued to talk to me while Naruko started nodding off on the wall. Kakashi was late. Naruko groaned.

"Where the fuck is he!? Its been 3 hours. I'm starving!" She moaned. Sakura looked up at her.

"Shut up Naruko! Ninja's aren't supposed to complain." Naruko stuck out her tongue out at Sakura who turned away from her.

Kakashi finally showed up.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruko screamed jumping on Kakashi's back, Kakashi smiled, or at least I think he did. And spoke,

"Well, its hard to be on time when your being chased up a mountain by wild bears." he said putting Naruko down.

"BULLSHIT!" Naruko yelled. I rolled my eyes, and glared at Kakashi.

"Okay come with me, all of you." We all stood up and walked after Kakashi. He took us to a secluded area in the woods. It was a large opening with trees all around, but strangely it had three stumps in the middle.

"Whats these for?" Naruko said sitting on one of them.

"I'll get to that. For now, get down from there Naruko." Kakashi said Naruko pouted 'so cute!' and jumped down.

"What are we doing Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi held out three bells.

"Your task is to get these bells from me before the afternoon comes. Whom ever fails to get a bell will be tied to a stump and won't get to eat the lunch I bought." We all looked at the bells. So we had to get these? Why? "one,two, three, START!" we all ran. Naruko, however stood her ground. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her. "And what might you be doing?" he asked her.

"I'm gonna take the bell by force! Don't underestimate me!" She yelled at the top pf her lungs. Then She charged Kakashi. Kakashi reached into his shuriken pack, _'I swear if he hurts Naruko...'_ and pulled out... a book? Yep. That's a book. He began reading. Naruko stopped dead in her tracks. "Hey! Bastard! Weren't you listening to me!?" she screamed.

"Your really should watch your mouth young lady." Kakashi grinned. Naruko screamed and punched the ground. The ground crumbled into pieces.

"KAKASHI!" she yelled charging him once more, this time with more force. Kakashi dodged one of her punches. She swung her foot and did a round house kick, Kakashi managed to dodge.

"Looks like I can't read while fighting you..." Kakashi said, putting away his book.

Eventually, Kakashi escaped Naruko's fury. I followed him determined to get a bell... hopefully Naruko would be okay alone... I moved stealthily, following Kakashi with ease. He stopped in a clearing.

"Your much more mature than that Naruko character aren't you?" He turned towards me. I walked out from behind the bush I was hidden behind.

"Naruko-dobe isn't one to hide quietly." I explained. Kakashi nodded. He was to relaxed, I went for the bells. He dodged. He easily matched every punch and kick I threw with his own, he deflected the kunai and shuriken that came his way.

"Naruko sure is cute isn't she Sasuke?" Kakashi said casually. I froze for a moment. _'Did I just hear him right?'_ And he slammed me into the ground. My body was hidden under the ground and my head stuck up. Kakashi disappeared before I could protest. Great...

"Sasuke-kun!? Where are you?" That voice... oh god... why her? Why did she have to find me!? Okay, stay calm. Sakura walked out into the clearing... and saw me. "Sa-Sasuke-kun's a head!" she fainted. It was an hour until I heard another voice and some ringing.

"Ha, Kakashi thinks he can best me? Don't make me laugh! But damn.. were did those two go?" It was Naruko!

"Hey! Dobe! Over here!" a blond headed beauty poked its head out from behind a tree. Naruko looked down.

"Sakura?" then she looked at me, well my head. "Sa-Sasuke-teme!?" she broke out laughing. Kakashi made Naruko laugh at me, this will not go unforgiven.

"Help me out Dobe!" she looked at me, wiped a tear from her eye and spoke.

"Okay, here I go!" she bent over and started digging like a dog burying a bone. Her chest bounced in my face, did I mention how...developed...Naruko was? It took all my strength not to blush. Before I knew it my arm was free. Naruko stood up, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Grab my arm." she demanded holding out an arm. I reached up and grabbed her arm. She let out a powerful yell and yanked me from the ground. She dusted herself off. Then she smiled at me. She has such a dazzling smile. She held up two of the three bells.

"How did you get that?" I asked she smiled wider. Handing me a bell.

"Well if your a great ninja like me anythings possible!" She dropped the bell in her pocket. "Now lets wake up Sakura so we can get the last bell!" she said walking over to the unconscious girl. "Yo! Sakura! Time ta wake up! Can't sleep forever ya' know!" she yelled shaking her. Sakura woke up.

"W-what happened? Naruko! Oh Naruko! Sasuke-kun! He's been beheaded!" Sakura hugged Naruko and cried. Naruko rolled her eyes.

Sakura was tied to the stump. Me and Naruko sat in front of Kakashi.

"Its not Sakura's fault she fainted." Naruko said laying in the grass. I sat next to her. Kakashi glanced at me. But I glared at him in return.

"Okay, so rules are rules... No food for Sakura. You guys can try again in an hour." and with that Kakashi was gone. Naruko ripped open her box and chopped it in half. Stepping on Sakura's foot she dumped half the food into her mouth. Sakura swallowed, surprised.

"Na-Naruko!? Were gonna get killed! I'm not supposed to eat!" Naruko covered her mouth and quickly ate her food. I gave Sakura some of my food too. She would slow us down if she was hungry.

"Rules are rules my ass. I'm not losing cuz' you were starving to death. Now just keep your mouth shut and we might have a-" Naruko was cut off by Kakashi's return.

He stared at us angrily.

"YOU...YOU...passed!" he smiled.

"What!?" Sakura asked.

"But we broke the rule." I said calmly

"HELL FUCKIN YEAH!" Naruko yelled jumping up and down. Kakashi smiled at us.

"A ninja who abandons the rules is scum. But a ninja who abandons their comrades. Are worse than scum. Congratulations. You all passed." Sakura smiled. I grinned. And Naruko well... did what Naruko does best..

"HELL TO THE FUCK YEA! I'M A NINJA YA KNOW! ONE STEP CLOSER TO MY DREAM! WOOO!" she danced around the clearing, which I kinda enjoyed watching...She untied and hugged Sakura. I felt like hugging her too, but I'm an Uchiha, so I settled for a high five. Sometimes I hate being a Uchiha...

CAN'T. HUG. MY. NARUKO. MUST. RESIST.


	4. Stupid Neji

Its been a month since Kakashi passed us. We've been going on ridiculous missions. I hid behind a tree. Naruko's voice rang through my ear piece.

_'Target located move in.'_

"Roger that." I said hoping through the trees. I chased the black fur ball it turned but was cut off by Sakura it ran the other way where Kakashi redirected it. The cat broke into a clearing where it was grabbed by Naruko.

"Gotcha!" Naruko said scooping up the cat. The cat looked at Naruko and licked her face. "Aw! So cute! Kitty Kitty-chan~!" she sung. Kakashi smirked and looked at the picture then at the cat.

"Yep, this is defiantly the cat." he said. Sakura cheered. The cat purred and licked Naruko's arm and hand and face... stupid cat. I walked into the clearing and sat on the ground along with Sakura and Naruko.

"Lets head back." Kakashi said walking away. Naruko stood up.

"Hey! Kakashi! Cant we get some more challenging missions!" She stomped along through the woods. Kakashi didn't answer.

We got to the Hokage's tower. "HEY! GRAMPS! GIVE US A GOOD MISSION FOR ONCE!" Naruko demanded. A man with glasses conked her on the head.

"Shut up! Naruko!" Naruko rubbed her head and pouted. Mental note: _'kill the glasses bastard later'_ The Hokage chuckled.

"Ebisu, don't be so hard on her. Naruko. We give you these missions for a reason."

"If the reason is for me to die of boredom then mission accomplished." Naruko groaned.

"I have to agree with Naruko. I feel our ability's aren't being used to their full extent." I said aloud.

"See! Even Sasuke-teme thinks so!" Naruko smiled. I made her smile! Point one for Sasuke.

"I see. Do you feel this way also? Sakura?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes. I do. I feel we are of much more use than catching lost pets." Sakura said shyly. The Hokage looked at the three of us.

"Very well. You are dismissed, Kakashi and myself will find a mission suitable." The Hokage said. We bowed and left the room. I grinned. Sakura jumped excitedly. And My Naruko sung out in joy with her beautiful voice.

We left the building. I looked at Naruko... should I ask her out? No... maybe I'll offer to pay for some Ramen. Yeah. It'll be casual, and it'll be like a date... to me at least. But then, just as I opened my mouth, an old classmate of ours... Neji Hyuuga came walking out the Hokage's building. I looked over at Naruko, you could practically SEE the hearts in her eyes. Wait... Dose MY Naruko like this..stuck up...long-haired...jerk..Neji Hyuuga!? UNEXEPTIBLE. I narrowed my eyes at Neji. Naruko spoke up, she sounded completely love-struck.

"Hey! Neji-kun! Whatcha doin?" she blushed when he smiled at her.

"Just on my way to Ichirukas. Would you like to join me? Naruko-san?" He smiled. The bastard.

"Yeah! I would love to. I'll meet you there in a few minute." she bit her thumb nail. Neji bowed his head to her, Naruko blushed a deeper shade of red. Neji walked away. Once out of view. Naruko squealed. Sakura smiled at her.

"Aw. Naruko you have a crush on him?" Sakura asked. Poking her side. Naruko looked down blushing even more.

"No! Where'd ya get that from?" Naruko asked. Trying to regain her composure. Sakura giggled. Naruko tried to hide her blush. I fumed...on the inside. "So what if Neji-kun's cool, smart, really strong,and a great sparring partner! I like him, but as a friend! He wouldn't like me anyway..." Naruko trailed off. Whats not to like about her? Naruko looked at the time then jumped. It was nice to see her being all girly and cute but not when she went on about how 'wonderful' Neji was.

"Hn. I bet I could kick his ass..." I murmured. Naruko regained her composure just then, returning to her usual self.

"HA! Like that'll ever happen Sasuke-teme! Neji-kun's to far out of your reach!" She turned away and stalked off to go see 'Neji-kun'. Sakura glanced at me. Then smiled.

"Ah... I get it now." Sakura said, sadly.

"What?" I demanded. She looked at me and giggled.

"Nothing, nothing. Oh! By the way, wanna go to Ichirukas with me?" she smiled. This was my chance! I could ruin Naruko's ..._date_... and she'll HATE Neji. Worse come to worse I'll beat the bastard up myself. No one touches whats mine.

"Yeah sure, why not." I said calmly. Sakura and I walked together I tried not to run to the Ramen shop and kick Neji sky-high. Being an Uchiha is hard...

I heard Naruko laughing in the distance. Neji was smiling, talking to MY Naruko. He was just a little too close. What am I kidding. Two more inches and they'll be kissing! Sakura ran over.

"OH! Naruko! Hi!" She yelled. Thank god. Naruko turned and started talking to Sakura. Neji looked quite annoyed. I smirked and sat next to Naruko. I could feel a angry gaze on me. I looked to the side. It was Neji. He was trying to send me a mental note. '_your so dead' _were the words in his eyes. Naruko, is this were you were going?" Sakura said cheerily.

"Yeah!Whats up Sakura!" Naruko smiled. The two girls talked endlessly. While me and Neji had a stare down. Naruko looked at the time. "Oh wow. I gotta get home!" she gasped. "Later Neji-kun! Sakura! Sasuke-teme!" Naruko ran home. Sakura had to go next, it was just me and Neji, we left the Ramen shop. We walked along since, unfortunately, we lived in the same general direction. I turned to Neji.

"Back off." I said clearly. Neji looked at me.

"What?" he said angrily.

"The Dobe's mine. Touch her again and you'll regret it." I growled.

"I don't see you name on her. You can't claim a person." he snapped back. This guy really wanted to die didn't he? I held my anger,

"Just leave her be." I said stomping onto my street. Stupid Neji. But he's right. I don't own Naruko... guess I'll have to fix that. I lay down in bed. When a thought occurred...

HOW!?


	5. A rocky start

Today I wanted to spend the whole day trying to impress Naruko. It was also the day of our first real mission. Were leaving the village as escorts. I packed my weapons and some spare clothed into a bag and left. I went to the place where we usually meet. Naruko was sitting on a wall talking to Neji and Sakura waved at me. Wait, Naruko was talking to who!?

"Yeah it's gonna be awesome! I've never left the village before!" Naruko said to Neji. Neji smiled as Naruko hopped down from the wall.

"Is that so? I'm sure you'll like it . Just try to come back alive." Neji said playfully punching her arm. She laughed and hugged him. I swear I almost felt my sharingan activate for the first time.

"Yeah! Count on it!" she said letting go. Neji rubbed her hair.

"See you later."

"Bye Neji-kun." Naruko waved goodbye to Neji. Neji walked by me and smirked. I glared at him as he walked away. I walked over to Naruko and Sakura. Sakura talked and talked. Naruko yawned and mumbled and groaned about Kakashi not showing up yet. I sat next to her. She looked over at me. "Whats up Teme?" she asked. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Well you never sit next to me unless you got something ta say." she yawned. She scratched her head and let out a small after-yawn whine. _'so cute!' _ I kept my composure in tact. I wanted to melt. "Well." she said looking at me.

"Nothing. I was tired, so I sat down." I stated plainly. Not true. I sat next to her out of pure possessive instinct. She just shrugged.

"Whatever." she said leaning against the wall, letting her eyes close.

A few seconds later I could hear her light snoring and watched the steady rise and fall of her... um. Chest? Yeah, lets call it that. Sakura spoke.

"It's not polite to drool over a girls chest Sasuke-kun." she giggled. CRAP. I forgot she was there.

"I wasn't staring." I said hiding a blush behind my bangs. Sakura apparently wasn't convinced.

"I know... Sasuke-kun." she stammered awkwardly. I looked at her, she had a weird look in her eyes. What was her problem? What did she know?

"What?" I inquired.

"You...Naruko." She muttered. My eyes went wide. Then all traces of my emotionless mask went away. More like, it slipped. I blushed. Choked up. My heart beat fast. But only for a moment. This made Sakura laugh. "So you do like her!" she yelled. My hand covered her mouth.

"SHUT UP!" I hissed. I turned to Naruko. Who, thank god, was a heavy sleeper. Sakura looked at me. Then nodded.

"When are you gonna confess!?" Sakura yelled. I glared at her, she piped down.

"It's none of you concern." I stated. Sitting down again. She then got real serious.

"If you don't fess up soon Neji will ask Naruko out." she said. For once. She had my full attention.

"What?" I said urgently. Sakura sighed.

"Ten-Ten, Neji's teammate told me that he said he was going to ask Naruko out when we get back from our mission. I was hoping for a time to tell you... but you were so..um...involved. With watching Naruko I couldn't say anything." she rubbed the back of her head nervously. My whole world fell apart. I was angry, upset, and annoyed. Neji? Ask out Naruko? **MY NARUKO!? LIKE HELL HE WILL!** just as I started plotting my revenge Kakashi showed up with a rather old man.

"Hey, Dobe. Wake up." I said kicking her side. She moaned. I froze for a moment then shook her shoulder. "Dobe." She sleepily shooed me away.

"Shut-up S'uke-teme." she groaned. My eye twitched. _'Come one Sasuke! Just wake up the precious Dobe! Push you dirty thoughts away!' _Kakashi just said to let her be for the time being. The old man chuckled.

"That his girl friend?" He asked Kakashi. My eye twitched I struggled to push down a blush. Kakashi laughed. "The way he looks at her you would think so. But no." I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. EVERYONE KNEW? Sakura spoke up.

"Neji's gonna ask Naruko out." She mentioned to Kakashi.

My whole world crumbled. SAKURA YOU TRAITOR! Kakashi coughed and broke up our chat. After Naruko woke up, He explained our mission.

"Oh, so we just gotta escort this old dude?" Naruko stated plainly.

"Watch your mouth kid." The old man said pointedly. Naruko stood her ground.

"Kid? I'm the girl who's gonna become Hokage!" The old man laughed.

"You? Hokage?" He laughed more. Naruko's face turned beat red. Kakashi stepped in.

"Naruko may look small and thin but she's very capable. She has what the villagers call 'Tsunade Strength.'" Naruko beamed at the sudden praise from her sensei. My Naruko may be a stubborn brat but she loves it when she's complimented on her skills.

"Well. Then I guess I'll be countin' on the lot of ya'." The old man said slightly surprised.

We walked along for a while. Naruko trailed behind taking in the outside world. She stepped in something because she stopped. I turned to look at her.

"Plop?" She said. Looking down. She had stepped in a puddle.

"Quit playing in puddles. Hurry up! Geez your such a kid Naruko." Sakura yelled. Naruko bent down to look at the puddle. She took out a kunai. I guess it's time I said something.

"Oi. Dobe whats up?"

"PUDDLE MY ASS!" She yelled stabbing it. "It hasn't rained in days. Remember Teme? That old lady was complaining about crops or some shit." She continued to stab the puddle. "I don't know what the hell this is but its no puddle!" She brought he Kunai up again but when she began to slam it down a hand came out and stopped her.

"Very smart." The 'puddle' said,. It slowly morphed into a person. The Man held Naruko up by her arm. She started kicking him. He looked unaffected. Even though he was bleeding in 5 different places from the wounds Naruko made. I could see the Man tighten his grip on Naruko's arm. She wailed in pain, dropping her kunai. She grabbed another kunai and attempted to use it to break free. Only to have her other arm captured. The mans grip tightened o both her arms. Naruko screamed again.

"Sasuke-kun behind you!" Sakura yelled I turned to see two other men attacking Kakashi and Sakura. One was currently throwing a kunai at me. I dodged and attacked. I glanced back at Naruko. She was struggling, I could see the mans grip gket tighter. Naruko screamed. She threw her body back and sung forward. Her feet connected with the mans jaw. Naruko flipped the rest of the way over and landed on the ground. I continued to dodge my opponents attacks.

"THAT IS IT!" Naruko screamed. She stomped on the ground and sent out a shock wave.

"JUMP!" I yelled to my team. The all hopped into the air. The ninja fell over and the ground broke under them.

The ninja retreated after being dealt with by Kakashi. Naruko moved her arm.

"I think that ass wipe dislocated my elbow." She said trying to move her arms. When she tried to bend then a look of pain crossed her face. She looked close to tears... I just couldn't take it.

"Come here Dobe." I said she walked over. I grabbed her arm and twisted it. I did the same to the other arm.

"OW! BAKKA TEME! WHA-..wait what?" She bent her arms. Then smiled. "Awesome! My arms feel great!" She threw her arms loosely over my shoulder and grinned. This must be her idea of a friendly hug... '_stay strong Sasuke.' _ "Your the best Sasuke-Teme!" she let go, to my sadness, and playfully punched my arm before skipping off to pick up her discarded arm bands. **(A/N:Naruko keeps her weapon packs on her arms, they're locked with a small amount of chakra. To unlock it she bends her arms. She always unlocks it with enough time to let her desired amount of kunai slip out, then she puts her arm straight and the weapon(s) travel down her arm, and into her hand. I know it sounds like it takes forever but really, she dose it in a second. Its like she creates Kunai from nothing.) **I almost fainted. Naruko just hugged me! She called me 'The Best'! HA TAKE THAT NEJI!

"We should continue, I talked with our client. He explained the situation. Keep on guard." And with that we continued on our journey.


	6. What a girl

After resting a while we started up again. Naruko walked in the front, as usual. Even though she had absolutely no clue which way to go, I walked in the back, mindlessly listen to Kakashi redirecting Naruko and Sakura yelling at her not to walk up front if she didn't know where to go.

"But Sakura-ah!" Naruko groaned.

"NO! GET BEHIND KAKASHI-SENSEI NARUKO!" Sakura yelled. Naruko mumbled something about a 'stuck up bitch' which earned herself a hit by Sakura. Naruko rubbed her head and waited for me to pass her and trudged behind.

Naruko kicked up rock and dirt behind me, hands in her pockets head down. My poor, poor Naruko! Curse that Sakura demon! Naruko stopped. I glanced back.

"Whats that?" Naruko said to no one in particular.

"What's what Dobe?" I asked, Naruko preformed a hand sign.

"TRANSFORM!" She yelled, two orange fox like ears popped out of her blond hair in a red smoke. "Shh, Teme!" I was quiet, Naruko's... ears twitched, trying to hone in on a sound. "GOTCHA!" the ears disappeared and Naruko launched into a bush. She came back out holding a... white rabbit?

"NARUKO!" Sakura yelled, grabbing the hare. "Poor bunny. You scared it half to death." Naruko growled.

"That rabbit's s'posed ta be brown, its spring moron, it obviously belongs to someone if it stayed white." She said matter-of-factly.

"True, a rabbit would turn brown in the spring." I said to myself but...

"Well if Sasuke-kun says it's true I guess it is! Sasuke-kun's so smart!" Sakura cooed. Naruko fumed kicking the dirt. She glared at me in that why-does-everyone-like-you-better sort of way. Great, she hates me, STUPID SAKURA!

"Stupid rabbit." Naruko mumbled walking towards Kakashi who was farther up ahead. I watched Naruko go, Kakashi patted her on the head and praised her observation. She beamed and started walking,up front, head-held high. Kakashi must die. There's no other choice. But Sakura, yes, her death will be most painful. I turned to her as she was releasing the bunny. I pushed my mask away.

"What the hell Sakura!" I hissed. She looked up. I glared. She looked confused. Then something went off.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! You know! Instinct!" Sakura said, she glanced at Naruko who was now yelling for us to hurry up. I blushed and growled.

"Just... don't do it again!" I snapped before reconstructing my mask.

I walked at my normal pace. "Shut up Dobe." I said, hoping she would talk to me as she normally did.

"WHAT!? TEME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" She screamed punching my chest multiple times. She glared up at my, in a, stupid-Teme! Sort of way, just the way I like it.

I stared down at her, damn she was short. Her head came up to my nose.

"Hn." came my usual response. She stepped back and stood on her toes so she could face me. "Move it shorty." I challenged. She accepted.

"Stupid Teme! You think your better just cuz' your tall! I'll be taller than you soon! Girl's hit their growth spurts before boys do! Next time I'll look down at you!" she gave my arm one last punch before walking away. I smiled as she walked away. Then walked after her. Sakura was already up next to Kakashi and the old man, who's name I've yet to learn, **(A/N: seriously, I forgot, whats his name!?) **walked in the middle. We got closer to the river as a fog started to roll in. This was no ordinary fog. It had a weird feel to it.

"Stay on guard." Kakashi warned. "Sasuke?" Kakashi said

"Here." I said this fog was think I could barley see. I looked over to were Kakashi's voice had come from.

"Sakura?" he said again. Sakura walked towards me. He pink uniform coming through the fog.

"Over here! The fog is so thick." She said clearly.

"Naruko?" Kakashi called. No answer. "Naruko!" Kakashi said more urgently. Still nothing.

"Oi! Dobe!" I yelled.

"Naruko!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah! Sorry I fell!" Naruko's voice sounded. She came towards us, he knee was scraped. "The fog was thick, I tripped on a small rock I didn't noticed." She said brushing off her shorts. Something was wrong...

"Oi shorty, try being more alert next time." I challenged.

"Yeah, yeah, my mistake, so what now?" She said calmly, wait calmly? There was nothing calm about MY Naruko. I threw my kunai. She dodged.

"What the hell!" She screamed.

"Sasuke-kun! What's wrong?" Sakura yelled. I glared at 'Naruko'.

"Where is she!? " I demanded. 'Naruko' looked dumbfounded.

"What the fuck are you talking about Uchiha!?" She shouted. Sakura's Kunai flew this time.

"Your NOT Naruko. She's not that formal." Sakura said. The imposter morphed into a ex-mist ninja female.

"What gave me up?" she smirked. I spoke.

"Naruko can't stand it when I call her short. She never addresses my by my last name, and... I'm sure we would hear a fit of swears and cursing if the Dobe fell." The woman smirked. "Now again. WHERE IS SHE?!" I growled. The fog cleared. The woman pointed over to the water. Kakashi was there already fighting a man with a large sword.

"Sasuke-kun! Look!" Sakura said pointing near the river edge. Naruko was laying at the waters edge. She was bleeding from her head and back. A kunai was stuck in her arm. She struggled to stand. Coughing up blood.

"D-damn." she sputtered, ripping the kunai from her arm. Sakura and I rushed over, "What happened?" Sakura asked. I looked as she sat on the ground. Naruko started.

"Well, around the time the for rolled in I got separated from you guys, I tried to find you but. Some guy, called himself Zabuza, attacked me. So of course I had to defend myself, the bastard, I've never seen anyone so strong. He kicked my ass. I managed to follow him here but he was fighting Kakashi-sensei. I couldn't keep it together so I collapsed." She jumped up. "BUT NOW I'M READY TO KICK SOME ASS! BRING IT ZABUZA!" Naruko yelled throwing kunai after kunai at Zabuza, a water jutsu came at her she flipped out of the way, the water made her look like she was shining. She landed and charged at the sword wielding man. "ZAAABUUZAA!" she screamed. Leaving a trail of dust in her speed. I was surprised, I've never seen her so serious. Sakura ran off, yelling something about that old man, I didn't care, only one thing escaped my mouth as I watch Naruko stealthily and skillfully fight..

"What a girl." I said running to help. _'So this is the girl I love?' _ I grinned. _'I love her.' _


	7. Nothing Less

Things were not going well. Naruko and I stared helplessly at Kakashi, he relentlessly fought Zabuza, this battle seemed never ending. Naruko on the other hand, found it incredible.

"WOAH! Sasuke! Check it out! The water turned into a dragon! Do ya think we can do that!?" She yelled shaking my shoulder... so cute... but no time for that now!

"Pay attention Dobe, stay on guard, just because you beat the woman doesn't make you invincible." I scolded . (Ah yes, Naruko's famous _'YOUR IN THE WAY BITCH!'_ kick to that woman's head took it's toll, she was now unconscious on the ground for trying to step between Naruko's charge towards Zabuza.) Naruko rolled her eyes, then she turned her head back to the battlefield.

Now Kakashi was trapped in a large water bubble. Great, we can't win by ourselves. Naruko's eyes were filled with confidence. That's what I loved about her. Always so confident.

"Oi, Dobe. What do you think about the situation?" I turned. She was getting in a battle stance.

"I have a plan." She smiled.

"You? A plan? I guess miracles do happen." she punched my arm.

"Oh ha ha. Teme. I need your help." Before I knew it we were standing side by side, ready for battle. Her hands went into a very familiar sign. "Shadow clone no jutsu!" she screamed all her shadow clones charged Zabuza but she hid behind me. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Now I get it." I said quietly. I grabbed her hand. Naruko took my large shuriken, hid it in the back of her shirt, made a transform sign and suddenly was a giant shuriken.

"Here we go! Zabuza!" I yelled.

"Sasuke! Stay back!" Kakashi yelled, but I had already thrown the shuriken Naruko. Zabuza easily dodged.

"What bad aim you got there kid." Zabuza said to me, laughing. I glared. When...

"WHO'S GOT BAD AIM ASS FACE!?" Naruko yelled coming out of her transformation. Zabuza and Kakashi looked at Naruko who now had my large shuriken in her hand. "EAT IT BASTARD!" she yelled throwing the shuriken perfectly at Zabuza's arm. Zabuza pulled his arm from the water bubble and jumped to the side to dodge. I caught my shuriken as Kakashi was released.

"Ha. Damn girl can't aim either, she missed." Zabuza snickered. Naruko fell back into the water smiling.

"She didn't miss, Naruko _made _you let go. Now the real fight can begin." He looked over to Naruko. "Head back towards Sasuke, it's dangerous here." Naruko nodded and started swimming towards me. The battle between Kakashi and Zabuza raged. The waves it the water flew in all directions with every attack. Naruko was dragged back under the water.

"Shit!" I said diving into the water. I grabbed Naruko and pulled her to the surface. Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting on land by then. Zabuza look beat up. Kakashi was about to finish him off when Zabuza fell over. Naruko and I got out the water and rushed to were Kakashi was, Sakura and, um, Tazuna, yeah, came up behind us.

Kakashi felt for his pulse.

"Well? Is he..." Sakura trailed off. Kakashi nodded. The wind picked up and a boy with long hair and fairly girlish features. He had a mask on, a mist village ANBU.

"I'll take it from here." he said grabbing Zabuza's dead body. Naruko watched him take two needles from his neck.

"That was cool, how'd ya do that?" She asked. The boy looked at her.

"Well I was trained to know the body, I simply punctured some major veins." Naruko looked at him, eyes all shiny. '_Hate this guy.'_

"Wow... so, Zabuza's a missing ninja?" she asked. The boy nodded, said his thanks, and was gone. Naruko looked at Kakashi. "He must've been strong! Ya think I could be strong like him?" _'Now she want's to be like him? UNEXCEPTABLE. That boy must die.' _Kakashi looked at her, said something that I couldn't here and fainted.

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled rushing over to him. The mist cleared.

"Ossan!"**(A/N: Ossan- Old Man) **Naruko ran to him. "We need to get across the river, where's that boat?" Tazuna nodded and started to lead her away. "I'll be back! Sakura! Sasuke-teme!" she yelled running off with Tazuna.

Naruko came back half carrying a row boat.

"A little help here! Teme!" She yelled. She didn't have to say it twice, anything for Naruko! I grabbed the whole boat and dragged it the rest of the way. Naruko and Sakura picked up Kakashi as Tazuna and I set the boat in the water. The girls put Kakashi in the boat and Naruko helped paddle. Sakura kept as a lookout as we set sail across the river.

"Sasuke..." Naruko whispered to me.

"Yeah?" I whispered back. There was a long pause.

"Zabuza's not dead...stay on guard." I was taken aback. Zabuza was alive!? I can't let Naruko know I didn't know that. I have a reputation to live up to.

"I knew that Dobe." I replied. For some reason Naruko didn't say anything back. The only thing that she said was,

"Lets hurry ahead."

_'Naruko's good in a crisis...How can she remain calm with our teacher unconscious? Why did she only tell me that Zabuza was alive?' _Then it hit me. She knew I wouldn't freak out. She wants me to stay on guard and Sakura wouldn't be able to handle the news in a situation like this... she's a good leader...

Nothing less from the woman I love.

**(A/N: Ok so I live in Rhode Island, if you've heard Hurricane Sandy might hit us so won't be able to write since the power'll go out. Leave plenty of comments! I love it when you guys talk to me! Again. I'm here for you guys. Leave what you want the next chapter to be about. I'll be seein ya!) **


	8. Baby come back!

We sat in a room at Tazuna's house waiting for Kakashi to wake up. Tazuna's daughter, Tsuname, tended to our wounds and made us tea.

"Thank you very much for protecting my father." she bowed. I nodded, Sakura blushed, and Naruko beamed.

"No problem." we all said together. Tsuname left and we went back to Kakashi.

"When daya think he's gonna wake up..." Sakura asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. Naruko laid back.

"Well all we can do is wait right?" she sighed. We all agreed. When Kakashi started to stir. "Kakashi-sensei?" Naruko said getting up.

"Sensei?" Sakura said hopefully. Kakashi sat up.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around.

"At Tazuna's house." I said. Tsuname came into the room.

"Is he awake?" she said peeking into the room. "Oh he is! Father! Come quick!" She yelled, then came into the room. "You should rest, just for a few more days." she suggested.

"No, I'm fine." Kakashi said standing. Tsuname handed him a crutch, "Well, if your going to move around stay off your bandaged leg." she sighed. Kakashi, smiled... I think, and nodded.

"Now we need to train." Kakashi said.

"WOO! LETS GO!" Naruko exclaimed jumping from her leader mode. She bolted out the room.

"Hey Dobe. At least wait for the rest of us." I said walking out the room. I passed Tazuna in the hall.

"Your girl friends in quite the rush." he smiled. I could feel my face go beat red. I stomped forward.

"Oi! Dobe!" I yelled walking out the small house. Naruko was sitting outside.

"Where is everyone!? Geez, you guys sure are slow." she complained.

"Naruko! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled rushing out the house.

"Wheres Kakashi-sensei?" Naruko asked impatiently. I sat on the porch.

"I'm coming, calm down Naruko." Kakashi hobbled out the door. "Lets head out."

"YEAH!" Naruko yelled running in a random direction. Everyone went towards the woods.

"Naruko went into the the town, do you mind retrieving her so we can begin? Sasuke?" Kakashi asked me.

"Sure." I said. A little to quickly. Kakashi smiled and Sakura giggled. "That idiot's probably lost somewhere..." I added walking away quickly so they wouldn't see the blush that rose to my cheeks.

"Naruko!" I yelled. A girl with really long hair passed me. "Oh Miss! Have you seen a girl, blonde, about this tall, wearing orange?" I said describing Naruko. The girl thought.

"I think I might have seen her. She asked me if I've seen a boy that looked like you with a pink haired girl and an older man. She was really cute." she smiled. Sasuke sighed. Well Naruko was pretty... but that's not the point right now!

"Which way did she go?" The girl pointed behind her.

"I just passed her. She ran off towards the river." I bowed.

"Thanks you ma'am" and went off to find my Naruko.

"Wait!" The she said.

"yeah?" I asked.

"By the way... I'm a boy." she.. I mean...he said sounding annoyed. Then he walked away. I felt embarrassed. That girl was a boy. Wait... that was a boy... **HOW DARE HE CALL MY NARUKO CUTE! NARUKO IS MINE! HE WILL PAY! WHERE'D HE GO!? DEAD! HE'S DEAD! **

"SASUKE-TEME! SAKURA! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" I turned to see Naruko sitting on a roof.

"Dobe!" I yelled. She looked at me, jumped off the roof and hit my head.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. For now, we got to get back." I took my chance and grabbed her hand. Dragging her behind me and death glaring at any boy who stared at her for more time than I allowed. **(A/N: Sasuke won't let anyone stare at Naruko for more than 1.5 seconds. And yes. He does counts.)**

"I can walk by myself." Naruko complained tugging my hand. I kept a tight grip.

"Yeah well, with your sense of direction you'll get lost in no more than 5 seconds." I pointed out. Naruko growled.

"I do to have good sense of direction!" She wailed.

"Which way is South?" I asked. There was a long pause.

"Shut-up..." she muttered. Letting me lead her through the town.

We got to the spot in the woods where Kakashi and Sakura was waiting. Naruko pulled her hand from mine and ran over to Kakashi. Its okay... Kakashi will die anyway.

"What are we learning today?!" Naruko squealed. Kakashi smiled.

"I'm glad you asked. We are going to learn how to climb a tree." Naruko pouted.

"I can climb a tree. I'm not stupid." She said.

"You sure about that?" I teased. She growled at me.

"Climb a tree without your hands." Kakashi smiled. Sakura spoke up.

"That's impossible!" She yelled.

"Oh really?" Kakashi said. Sakura nodded. "Then how do I do this?" He said and started walking up the tree. We all gasped.

"That's so cool! How do we do that?!" Naruko exclaimed when Kakashi made his way down. Kakashi explained this whole process about building up chakra in your feet, he demonstrated a few times then told us to try.

This is hard... Sakura breezed by somehow. She has good chakra control, she made it up the tree. Naruko wasn't as good but still better than me. She whined when she fell off the tree. Sakura announced that she was tired and was going to go back. I nodded.

"Sakura wait! I need advice!" Naruko ran up to her.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Sakura asked.

"Cause I ain't gonna save your ass next time we get attacked." Naruko threatened.

"Fine." Sakura sighed.

"Yes!" Naruko cheered then looked back. "But don't tell Sasuke-teme kay?" Sakura looked at me giggled then nodded. They started whispering. A few moments later Sakura was waving and running away. Naruko smiled. Then closed her eyes and concentrated. She carefully walked to the tree. After I while I kept falling off the tree, I was running low on chakra. I barley took notice. Maybe I should ask her out... before we get back, before Neji gets the chance, I nodded to myself, then spoke.

"Hey Dobe." Naruko faltered. She looked over at me

"TEME I JUST GOT IT RIGHT!" She yelled. "What daya want." she shot. I couldn't help but blush, I turned my head to the side. If I tell her now she might get angry... but were already talking...what do I say!? Oh...got it!

"What did Sakura say to you earlier." I muttered. Well... there goes my pride. Naruko laughed. The looked at me with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Fine I'll tell you! But..." she trailed off. I glared at her.

"But?" I asked impatiently.

"But.. you gotta tell me something!" She exclaimed.

"Like what?" I asked. Getting pretty worried. What if she found out I liked her!? I waited.

"Like.. I don't know. Anything that comes to your mind at the time." She shrugged.

"Why would I do that." I snapped. Naruko was always the first thing on my mind, what else could I say?

"Well if were on the same team we should get to know each other, We can talk with Sakura later."

"Fine." I said. She smiled. Then explained it to me. The way she explained it, it was simple. In no time, me and her were at the top of the trees.

"Wow! The view's great up here!" Naruko yelled.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed. I was so tired. "Lets get back." I said. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah." She yawned. We climbed down from the tree. I stood up and stretched. Naruko fell flat on her face. "I can't move." she yawned. She was telling the truth, her chakra was barley there.

"You idiot, you used up your chakra. I should leave you here. It's your own fault." I lectured at her. She moaned.

"Shut up! If I could move I'd shove you hand down your throat!" she snapped.

"Fine." I said walking away.

"Wait! Teme!" she shouted. I turned to see her struggling to sit.

"What?" I asked.

"Carry me!" She said all over dramatic like. I rolled my eyes, but danced on the inside. I walked over to her and let pulled her onto my back. She was surprisingly light. I carried her to the house and pulled open the door.

"How'd it go?" Kakashi smirked eying us. I glared at him.

"We both got to the top of the tree!" Naruko yelled over my shoulder, pushing me forward. I stumbled and fell. Naruko toppled over and landed on the ground. I fumed, great, now I'm going to get laughed at. I stood up and looked at Naruko who was trying to stand.

"Idiot." I muttered before heading to bed. She screamed at my back as I closed the door to the kitchen.

"Teme! I can't move! Hey! Come back! Come on! It was an accident! Sasuke!" she yelled. I chuckled. "BABY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON...uh... SAKURAAA!" she sang/yelled which was followed by a

"Hey! Naruko that was your fault and you know it."

"Aw lighten up Sakura!" Naruko yelled which was followed by a fit of laughter. I smiled, and walked up the stairs as she continued her ridiculous song.

I love her...


	9. Torture

Naruko was more careful with training the next day. She saved enough chakra to make it back on her own. We were both getting better at the tree climbing. It took less and less effort each time. We got back today and sat at the dinner table.

"I'm starving!" Naruko whined.

"Hn." I replied. I was hungry myself. Our dinner was laid in front of us.

"Thank you for the food!" we all recited. Naruko dug in. Unlike most girls she had no problem eating her fill. She stuffed her face and swallowed over and over. I ws so hungry I did the same. Naruko picked up her pace. I ate faster as well.

"Seconds!" We both yelled at the same time. Then glared at each other... I guess we started a contest. We ate faster until we started choking. Kakashi and Sakura had to hit are backs so we wouldn't die.

"Is everything a contest with you two?" Tazuna laughed. Naruko recovered and started chowing down again.

"Yo Teme!- after -diner lets train-some more!" She smiled in between bites. Wait... she invited me to train? I get Naruko to myself?! And SHE'S the one who asked ME!? I did a small victory dance in my head before eating more eagerly.

"I don't know why you guys try so hard." Tsuname's son, Inari, muttered. Naruko looked across the table at him.

"Cause, if I wanna be strong enough to kick anyone's ass who stands in the way of my dream... then I gotta be stronger than strong. Its what hero's and crap do." Naruko stated.

"There's no such thing as a hero." Inari shot. Naruko put her food down.

"What? Course there is. Like, the Hokage's a hero in my village. And what about your dad? People are always talkin bout how there dad's are there hero's." Naruko said, going back to eating. Inari got really sand all of a sudden. Tsuname spoke up.

"Inari... lost his dad a few years ago, Naruko-chan." Naruko looked at Inari.

"I, didn't know... I'm sorry kid. Really." Naruko said, then she silently went back to her meal.

"No! Your not sorry! You say you are but your not! You don't understand what its like to be alone!" Inari yelled, then started crying. Sakura, Kakashi and I looked over at Naruko. She had froze in place.

"What did you just say?" Naruko asked in a small voice.

"N-Naruko he doesn't mean-" Sakura tried to stop her but Naruko was already holding Inari up by one arm.

"NO! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BEGING ALONE!?" She turned Inari so he was facing his mother and grandfather. "YOU GOT FAMILY RIGHT THERE DON'T YOU?" Naruko made him face her again. "AND WHADAYA MEAN I DONT MEAN IT? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?! I DON'T WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE ALONE? NO, YOU DON'T KNOW! HAVE YOU EVERY COME HOME WITH NO ONE TO GREET YOU? TO BE TAKING CARE OF BY STRANGERS WHO HATE YOU? WHAT ABOUT YOUR VILLAGE? DO THEY HATE YOU LIKE MY VILLAGE HATES ME? ALONE? YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANIGN OF THAT WORD!" Naruko threw him down. "Now quit crying like a baby. You look pathetic. There are problems out there that are much worse than whats going on in your life. Your problems are just a drop in the bucket." She growled. "I'm going out. No one follow me." she shot at everyone before slamming the house door. Inari cried even more.

"She's such a bitch! She's ugly too!I hate her!" Inari yelled before exiting the room.

"Inari! Language!" Tsuname yelled going after him. **HOW DARE THAT LITTLE ****MONSTER OF A CHILD! NARUKO UGLY? A BITCH? HE'S DEAD I'LL KILL HIM! INARI! **Kakashi held me back, I didn't realize it but I had made a death charge towards the door. All night you could hear Naruko breaking the forest. Screaming and yelling. For everyone else it was annoying, but for me to it was torture. Kakashi told me it was a bad idea to go to her and just leave her alone. But he never said it would be this hard.


	10. Short Chapter Guest Speakers!

I left early the next morning. Naruko hadn't come home last night. I walked through the woods following the feel of her chakra. She needs someone to comfort her. And I'll be the first person there! I hopped down on the ground and walked forward. Naruko's presences was near by. I walked as quickly as I could. That boy from a few days ago passed me. I glared but said nothing. Naruko was sitting in the grass a few yards away, watching him go. I walked up to her, she didn't seem to notice.

"Oi, Dobe." I said. She looked up at me.

"Oh.. hey Sasuke." she said plainly.

"Sasuke? Since when do you call me by my name?" I teased. It was weird it was usually 'Teme'. I've only recently been upgraded to 'Sasuke-Teme'. She looked confused.

"Oh, sorry." she muttered. NOW SHE'S APOLOGIZING!? Where's my precious Naruko?

"Your acting strange. What's up?" I pointed out. She up looked at me.

"It's nothing. I just met a really sweet boy. He made me feel better bout' last night." ...that's it...mystery boy must die. "Hey, Sasuke ya' think you can carry me back? I used up a lot of chakra last night." she asked. She looked so tired. I sighed.

"Yeah sure." I said scratching the back of my head. She stretched out her arms and I picked her up bridal style.

"Thanks!" she smiled. I looked at her she was staring at my face.

"What?" I asked, fighting down a blush. She laughed,

"That boy was WAY cuter than you Sasuke." she laughed even more. I blushed.

"Don't make me drop you." I threatened.

"Fine. Fine. It's true though." She smiled.

* * *

"Hn." I replied smirking slightly. Technically. Naruko thought I was cute. Point 2 for Sasuke.

Naruko fell asleep against my chest by the time we were back at the house. When she fell asleep I happily smiled the whole way back. And yes... I took the long way. But hey, you gotta savor these moments. Kakashi was grinning when I walked up the houses steps. He had a perverted grin behind his mask.

"Don't get the wrong idea. She just fell asleep a half hour ago. Pervert." I shot. Kakashi chuckled.

"But you can't say your not enjoying this." he teased. I fought down a blush.

"Hn..." came my signature reply.

"We have to go, bring her in she'll catch up." Kakashi sighed as I brought her into the house. Tsuname was sitting inside.

"Oh! There you two are. Come, bring her upstairs. There's an empty room there you can lay her in." I nodded and shifted Naruko so I could carry her up the stairs. I placed her on the guest mat and Tsuname covered her up with a blanket. Then she left to finish lunch.

" I guess I should leave a note or something..." I sighed I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a note.

_'Dobe,_

_Since your idiotic self used up your chakra, we all _

_went ahead of you. Were going to the dock to help_

_finish the bridge. Meet us when your feeling better._

_Sasuke.'_

Then I left the room. I walked down the stairs and out the house.

"So how's your girlfriend?" Tazuna laughed. I glared.

"She's not my girlfriend." I sneered.

"But you wish she was." Kakashi smiled. I fought down a blush. Sakura was laughing her head off.

"Lets just go." I growled. Stomping ahead.

**Hey! Wazz up? guess who's here!? Naruko and Sasuke!**

**Naruko- Hiya! This is coming along great! **

**Sasuke-Hn. I guess so.**

**Me- Your such a downer Sasuke...**

**Naruko-yeah. This is why...**

**Me- Why what?**

**Naruko- why we should make this a GaaNaru!**

**Sasuke-HELL NO!**

**Me- that sounds great!**

**Naruko- Yay! Gaa-chan!**

**Sasuke- *hold kunai to my neck* Its a SasuNaru**

**Naruko- Sasuke your such a jerk. Fine.**

**Me- *gulp* please enjoy the rest of this... *crys* SasuNaru... o.o help.**

**Naruko- You made her cry! Come one my dear author. Lets go talk to Gaa-chan! He's super nice!**

**Me- Yay!**

**Sasuke- NO! By the way... this is still a SasuNaru. Continue reading.**


	11. Maybe I did have a chance

**Yo! Its me! Happy Halloween. Sorry I might write a special later. Anyway here I am with Naruko and Sasuke!**

**Naruko- Check it out! I'm a Kitsune! Sasuke's a cat!**

**Sasuke- *drool...***

**Me- I'm Pikachu!**

**Naruko- Awesome!**

**Sasuke-*drool...* **

**Me-... uh Sasuke... Are you okay?**

**Sasuke- Come on Naruko lets get this holiday over with. *wipes drool***

**Me- I'll come too!**

**Sasuke-NO!**

**Me- Fine! I gotta write anyway. Enjoy the sto-**

**Naruko- GET YOU HAND OFF MY ASS SAUSKE!**

* * *

**Me-ry... Enjoy.**

This was bad. THIS WAS HELL! Okay. We got to the bridge, only to find out everyone had quit. Then, WE had to help. UCHIHA'S DON'T NO BRIDGE WORK! Anyway. That's when Zabuza and that creepy ANBU kid showed up and attacked us. I'm fighting this kid. He's nothing to laugh at. I'm trapped in these mirrors.

"THATS RIGHT NARUKO FUCKING UZUMAKI HAS ARRIVED!" Great. She blew her cover. Wait.. Naruko could save me, if we attacked at the same point from different sides we could- "Yo Sasuke!" someone whispered in my ear. I glanced to the side it was Naruko. My heart best faster... she's never consciously been so close to me. Wait. If Naruko was in here...

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled. She jumped back.

"I was just trying to help..." she said sadly. I sighed. "Fine! If you don't want my help i'll just leave." She teased walking to one of the cracks in the glass.

"NARUKO DON'T!" But it was to lat. The minute she tried to get out she was pelted with needles. She screamed and stumbled back.

"OW FUCK! MY BACK!" she writhed in pain. "SASUKE DO SOMETHING IT'S KILLING ME!" She lay on her stomach. Screaming. Sure enough there was around twenty needles running down her spine. I carefully took them out. She breathed heavily. Before standing. "That bastards gonna get it." she growled.

"Yeah." I agreed. We stood back to back.

"What if we run in opposite directions? He won't be able to keep up then!" Naruko guess. I smiled.

"That might work." I said

"LET'S DO IT!" She yelled and we pushed off, running in opposite directions. Just as we planed the boy looked flustered. Then he looked. And went after Naruko. I stopped.

'NARUKO WAIT!" But she was pelted with needle after needle. She screamed in pain. I was about to bot towards her but then I got the same treatment. The needles whizzed by and pierced my skin. Naruko had fainted from pain and he body was covered in needles. I felt something snap. Naruko was hurt. She was in pain. Naruko **MY NARUKO. **I felt my sharingan activate. I stared angrily. At this needle throwing boy.

The boy got more needles ready. I could see him! Could just make out his movements. I shot my fire jutsu at him. He was unaffected. Wait. No. The corner of his pants were singed!

"Don't push me." the boy thretened.

"Or what?" I challenged. A groan came from a little bit away.

"Sasuke? I- I can't move..." Naruko whined sleepily. She struggled to get up and she did. But she was just barley standing.

"Stay back Naruko." I ordered. But the boy had sent a herd of needles flying at her. My body moved on it's own. "**NARUKO!**" I shouted jumping in front of her. The needles flew into my back. Naruko fell to the ground, eyes wide with fear.

"S-Sasuke!" she yelled as I fell.

"No one harms whats mine." I muttered. Naruko held me in her lap. Was she crying?

"Sasuke! You idiot! I never asked you for help! Look at you! Why would you do that!" she cried.

"I don't know. My body moved on it's own..." I sighed. Naruko's tears hit my face. "Don't be so pathetic." I scolded her. She wiped her face.

"But... Sasuke... Don't die. Please.." she whimpered. She didn't want me to die huh? Maybe I did have a chance. With her.

"Don't be all sappy about this. People die." I wheezed. My vision turning blurry.

"But Sasuke your my best friend! My only friend! Please don't leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Sorry..." I whispered. Naruko opened her mouth to scream something.

Everything went black. The last thing I heard...

"**SASUKE!"**

**Sasuke- How could you just kill me off like that!?**

**me- It's not my fault! Thats what happened in the anime.**

**Naruko- That was *sniff* so *Sniff* sad!**

**Sasuke- I know. *Hug's Naruko***

**Naruko- What do you think your doing...**

**Me- weregonnastartthisstoryupaga insoonbye!**


	12. Naruko's chapter

**This is Naruko's chapter.**

* * *

**Naruko-WOO!**

Sasuke lay in my lap. Was he? Is he? No. He can't be. Why am I crying? Stupid Teme! Making me frustrated even after your defeated. I tried to shake him awake.

"Hey... Sasuke. Wake up. Come on! What am I s'posed to do? When your not here who will I strive to beat?" I muttered. I sighed. I put him down on the ground carefully. My best friend. Sasuke Uchiha. He would never tease me again. Never carry me when I was tired. I could feel my anger starting to build. Sasuke, he would never treat me to ramen again. He would never wake me up when I was late. Or come and find me when I was lost. Red chakra started to surround me. My fox ears, tails, eyes, and claws grew on their own. He would never call me Dobe again... A growl rose. from my throat. And I could never call him Teme. " YOU BASTARD!" I yelled charging the boy. He looked alarmed. He dodged but I slammed right through the mirror.

"Impossible!" he yelled.

"Guess who just made it possible." I growled, letting my chakra flare.

My wounds healed faster. My eyes were red. I wasn't me. Who was this? Whatever. It felt good. I just let the foreign chakra flow. It seemed to build up as I got angrier. Hell, I was furious. Sasuke. My best friend, was lying behind me. Probably dead. He was my only friend. This guy took him away, now he must pay.

"Bring it!" I taunted. Needles flew towards me. My chakra flared some and the needles were pushed away. I let out a scream I was holding in. the mirrors around me shattered. I saw the boy go flying.

"NARUKO STOP! CONTROL YOURSELF!" It was Kakashi. I narrowed my eyes.

"SHUT IT HATAKE I'M TAKIN' THIS BASTARD DOWN!" I yelled into the fog. My chakra flared even more and the fog around me cleared. I don't know where this chakra came from... but I like it. I ran and punched the boy in the face with a sickening crack. I went to charge him again. But, it was the boy, the one from the forest...

"Finish me." he said, coughing up blood. I stopped, the strange chakra dissipated.

"it's you...Haku." I stuttered.

**Flashback- The morning after ch9**

_I lay in the forest. I felt so tired. I drifted off to sleep. Moments later there was a shake on my shoulder._

"_Hey? Are you alright Miss?" I opened my eyes. it was a girl. She looked concerned._

"_Yeah. I'm just, tapped out." She helped me sit. Wrapping an arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall back._

"_What were you doin out here...uh," she stopped at my name._

"_Naruko." I said quickly._

"_I'm Haku." she smiled. So Haku was a boy's name. She was a boy? Hmm, he's kinda cute then. "so, why are you out here Naruko-chan? A girl like yourself shouldn't be in the forest alone." he said._

"_I just, I needed to think things over." I admitted._

"_Ah, whats on your mind. I need to pick some herbs, but I'm sure I can help." He smiled. He propped me up on the in the grass and I balanced enough to sit. I told him about what had happen. "Naruko-chan. I'm sure at least one person like's you. Not everyone can hate you." He said gently picking another herb. I sighed._

"_I guess. But, no one's ever said it." I said. Haku looked over to me._

"_I like you, Naruko." he smiled. I stared at him._

"_Really? Wow." I smiled back "Thanks!" Haku smiled at me._

"_Well, I'm sure you have a person who's precious to you." Haku said. I thought. Well, if anyone was closer to me it would be...hm, Iruka? No... The only person I can think of is..._

"_Sasuke?" I said aloud._

"_Who?" Haku said interested. "A boy friend" I doubled over. Sasuke? My boyfriend? Don't make me laugh!_

"_No. he's this real jerk that always teases me." I sneered. Haku laughed. _

"_I hope we meet again Naruko-chan." He smiled walking away. _

"_yeah..." I said watching him go._

**End Flashback**

"I didn't want us to meet like this Naruko-chan." Haku smiled weekly.

"Haku? Haku? No. You, Sasuke, but..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I'm sorry. I live for Zabuza. He acknowledged me when no one else would." he sputtered.

"So! I'm not going to kill you!" I yelled

"Do it! Your a shinobi! A emotionless tool!"

"Your wrong!"

"That's all we are tools! Naruko-chan! Just kill me. I can be of no more use to Zabuza!" He snapped at me.

"Haku..." I whispered.

"DO IT!" he yelled I threw my hand back. When he grabbed it. "Wait. Not yet." He said disappearing. After a while the smoke cleared. In front of me was Kakashi who had pierced through Haku.

"Haku!" I yelled rushing over. Kakashi motioned for me to stay back.

"Hm. Kid was useful after all." Zabuza sneered throwing Haku to the side. A crowd had come , they all looked pointedly at Zabuza. "Foolish tool." he directed towards Haku. I ran up to him and punched him in the face. Zabuza glared down at me.

"How could you say that!?" I yelled.

"What?" Zabuza said.

"Haku! He-he really liked you!" I shouted. " He talked about you in the end! Going on about how he lived for you! He gave his own life for you!" I stopped. Zabuza looked unaffected, which got me madder. "He loved you! Like a xon loves their dad! The way you just tossed him to the side?! That wasn't right! You- you didn't deserve him! He was to good! He-" Zabuza's hand landed on my head.

"Please..." He stuttered. I looked up at him.. he was...crying. "Please kid. No more. Your right, I didn't deserve him. Just stop. Before I fall apart." I looked up at him. His other arm was broken...

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. Zabuza looked at me.

"Whats your name kid?" He asked.

"Naruko Uzumaki." I recited.

"Naruko huh..." he rubbed my head. " I need your kunai. Naruko."

"What?"

"Haku would've never died if I hadn't joined them." Zabuza said motioning to the crowd of people. "I'll get revenge." I nodded.

"Here." I tossed up my Kunai and he grabbed it with his mouth. He rushed the crowd. It was amazing... he took them all out. But he was injured fatally. Kakashi carried him over. Laying him next to Haku. Sakura and Tazuna came towards us.

"Naruko!" I turned around. "Wheres Sasuke?" she asked. That feeling. That horrible feeling. It came back. Sasuke... what made me feel so hurt? Why did it hurt this much? I shook my head. Sakura's eyes went wide. I pointed a shaky finger to where Sasuke was lying. Sakura rushed over.

I felt even worse. I had missed them. Zabuza's last words. The crowd turned on us next, well the one's that Zabuza hadn't killed. My chakra built.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled. My clones appeared. All looking tough, but weak on the inside. Kakashi did a shadow clone jutsu too. Next thing I knew Inari had come with all the villagers. The battle was short. Considering the enemy fled. I walked over to where Sakura was she was talking to someone. Who was it? Wait. Sitting up next to Sakura was... SAUSKE!?

"Sasuke?" I stuttered. He looked over at me and smirked. I ran towards him. I punched him.

"What was that for!?" he yelled but then was quiet when I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed tight.

"You idiot. Don't play that zombie bull shit. Got it." I threatened. I felt an arm on around my waist.

"Hn." came Sasuke's reply. I was happy. My best friend, he was still here. With me.

**Well that's it for this chapter. So what daya think!?**

**Naruko- I got tons of candy.**

**Sasuke- Hn. **

**Me- Where'd you go!? I got crap.**

**Naruko- shadow clones. Can't live without em'!**

**Sasuke- did I just get friend zoned...**

**Me- oh you read it? Whadaya think!?**

**Sasuke-Hn.**

**Me- Anyway, I put up a poll, Who should Naruko's first BF be? The answer will be posted soon!**

**Sasuke- I better win.**

**Naruko- You wish. Vote for Gaa-chan!**

**Sasuke- FUCK NO!**

**Me- Okay, hope you liked this see ya next time!**


	13. The Ramen Coupon

Naruko hugged me tight. I threw a weak arm around her waist. My face still hurt from when she punch me.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." She mumbled against my neck. I took a while when I realized. Naruko was so close to me... My face began to heat up. I blushed furiously.

"Your heavy moron." I told her. She let me go. And smiled.

"Sorry." she said standing. I looked up at her. Naruko's hair looked so bright in the gray snowy sky... like she was the sun. Inari ran up to us.

"Naruko Onee-chan!" he yelled hugging her. She hugged him back.

"You were amazing Inari-kun!" she cooed. I glared at him. Inari was stealing my thunder. Didn't Naruko hate him? WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE!? Kakashi came over.

"Lets get back. This battle is done." Naruko smiled and nodded before she collapsed.

"Naruko?" I said she lay motionless on the ground.

"Onee-chan?" Inari shook her. Sakura put an ear to her back.

"She's breathing." She said. We all took a sigh of relief. Kakashi requested a medical team. A young boy doctor from the village scooped up Naruko and walked away. Two other men put me on a mat and carried me after her. Kakashi walked beside me.

"Is it really necessary for him to carry her." I growled under my breath. Kakashi looked down at me.

"It's highly necessary. That boy is specialized in replenishing chakra. He'll be treating Naruko until tomorrow. I did request it after all." He smiled.

"Your dead Hatake DEAD." I shot. Kakashi walked faster to catch up with Naruko and that soon-to-be-dead doctor.

We got to the house a while later. Naruko was up and about. I could here her playing with Inari, That doctor guy was yelling about her 'taking it easy'. The nurses cleaned my wounds and bandaged me up. They told me to take it easy for the next two days. Naruko came in every once in a while to bring dinner or just plain insult me. She would say she was training to get stronger and could probably kick my ass now.

"Is that so..." I said in a plain tone.

"Yeah! I'll kick your ass Sasuke!" she taunted.

"Hn." I said before closing my eyes to get some rest. The door burst open.

"Naruko-chan!" came a voice. Naruko groaned. "You should be resting! Get into bed now!" I opened my eyes and saw that doctor yelling at Naruko who simply rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine! See look!" she said jumping up, then wincing in pain. The doctor walked over.

"Exactly." then he smiled at me. "Sorry for the disturbance." He picked up Naruko who flailed and yelled about rights and abuse, and walked out of the room. I wanted to yell at him, to tell him to leave her there. But I'm an Uchiha. So I kept my mouth shut. Being an Uchiha is hard sometimes.

The next day I was all set to travel. The villagers walked us to the bridge which, in favor of the village, was now called

**'Naruko's Pride'**

Naruko of course, enjoyed the name very much. Her and Inari said their sobful goodbye's and we set off for home. We walked for about half the day.

"I can't wait to get home! Neji got me this free ramen coupon I've been dying to use." Naruko smiled. My eyes narrowed. Even when we were miles away Neji was showing off. I hated him so much. Naruko reached in her pocket to pull out the coupon and stopped.

"What?" I asked trying to push her forward. She frantically check all her pockets.

"Its gone..." she murmured.

"What's gone?" I asked.

"My ramen coupon! I must've left it at Inari's place! I have to get it back!" she yelled running back towards the village.

"Naruko! We don't have the time!" Sakura yelled, but Naruko was gone. Kakashi sighed.

"Well, go get her." He said. I looked up.

"Who me? Why?" I asked. Naruko would be back eventually.

"Okay. Don't go. But don't blame me when a young boy finds Naruko's coupon in the street and they meet and-" Kakashi's voice faded away by how fast I was running. I could sense Naruko a little bit ahead. She was running across the bridge. I followed her across the bridge and into the village.

"Aw come on Sasuke! It'll only take a second!" she yelled at me. I glared.

"No. We have to leave. It's your own fault." I lectured. She turned around and looked up at me.

"Pleeeaaassseee Sasuke-kun!" she asked in a small voice. It took all my power to push her off the roof. "You bastard! You did that for real!" she yelled before getting up to run again. I Tied her up with some of my wire. And she fell.

"No. Now, lets go." I said dragging her behind me. There was a poof and Naruko disappeared. "Damn clones..." I growled

I searched for Naruko at Inari's house. They told me she came by looking for a coupon.

"I found it upstairs and gave it to her. Then Inari went to bring her to the bridge." Tazuna said to me. I nodded.

"Sorry for the intrusion." I said, I ran out the house. That idiot probably went the wrong way. Some kids screamed nearby. Maybe Naruko was there... I went over to check it out.

Those kids were scared out of there minds. They were three boys.

"Have you seen a blond girl? About this tall?" I asked. One of the boys ran up to me.

"Your friends with Onee-chan!?" They yelled. I figured 'Onee-chan' must be Naruko.

"Yes. Have you seen her?" I asked. Another boy spoke up.

"Some Ninja came and beat her up! Then they took her! Inari went after them!"

"We were so scared." The third boy muttered. My eyes went wide. **SOME BASTARDS HAD THE AUDASITY TO HARM MY NARUKO!? **The backed up when my sharingan activated. I turned to them.

"Which way did they go?" I growled, the boys pointed towards the forest.

"Can we help?" one boy asked.

"Yeah! We wanna save Onee-chan!" the other yelled.

"Go to Tazuna-san and tell him to help you find a man named Kakashi. Then tell him what you saw." I said to them. They all nodded. Then they ran off. I turned to the woods and took off.

"NO ONE TAKES WHAT'S MINE." I yelled, knocking down a tree as I passed it. 


	14. Silver Hair

I ran straight threw the forest. Something blocked my path.

"YOU IN THE WAY!" I yelled kicking it over, I continued running..."Damn tree." I growled. I stopped when I found that Inari kid passed out on the ground. "Hey. Get up." I demanded, nudging him with my foot. The kid groaned. He shakingly stood up. When he saw me his eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled. Then he fell down again. "I couldn't stop them..." he mumbled into the ground "He had her knocked out..." he said again. Wait? First they now he? Whats going on!?

"What do you mean he?" I asked. Inari rolled onto his back.

"Well, it took a lot to take Naruko Onee-chan down. But that guy took her when she went down." Inari said.

"What guy?"

"He had sliver hair... I remember that much." he whimpered before passing out again. Silver hair? Where have I seen that before? Silver hair... Silver hair... Silver... WAIT!

**Flashback-**

_It was pretty much a normal day. I went to school as usual. Naruko came in with Iruka. She was really pretty. I liked her the most. She sat down a few seats in front of me an we went on with the lesson. That's when a big siren sounded. Another drill maybe? No, I'm almost sure Iruka-sensei would have told us._

_ We left the school, Naruko kept close to Iruka. I tried my best to keep close to her. We had to keep real quiet. An ANBU agent came up to us. _

"_This way." he said Iruka told us to follow the ANBU guy so we all did for a while when an enemy attacked us. He said something about a target and back up. Then, during a big fight between the ANBU and the enemy a ninja grabbed Naruko! I grabbed a kunai that was forgotten on the ground and ran after them. I think it was Kakashi who stopped me and told me to hide. _

_ I got so impatient in my hiding spot that I eventually followed the riot of Konoha shinobi that were chasing the shinobi who was kidnapping Naruko. _

"_Sasuke!" she yelled. I jumped on the roof and managed to get Naruko from that shinobi with the..._

**End flashback-**

"The silver hair!" I yelled. It hit me like a horse. My sharingan activated and I ran as fast as I could **(A/N: Notice how he just left Inari...) **through the forest. "CRAP CRAP CRAP!" I yelled flying down through the trees. If I don't find her... If I don't... crap CRAP! "Just hang on." I muttered. "I'm on my way. NARUKO!"

**I apologize for the short chapter. It was really fun though,**

**Sasuke- Wheres Naruko?**

**Me- Didn't you read the last chapter? **

**Sasuke- No, what happened?**

**Me- Naruko was kidnapped!**

**Sasuke- WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU!?**

**Me- Sa..su...ke... you...r...cho...king...me!**

**Sasuke- I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!**

**Me- I...need... to... write...the...r...e...s..t**

**Sasuke-... oh right.**

**Me- OH MY GUAC AIR!**

**Sasuke- but I better save her next.**

**Me- NO! You will be punished! *Pushes Sasuke out door and locks it* **

**Now, Please expect to see Sai in the next chapter.**

**Sasuke behind door- DON'T YOU DARE! I'LL KILL YOU! **

**Me- Thankyou and good bye!**


	15. Sai's Chapter

I'm Sai. I'm the youngest ANBU agent in Konoha... I think... I'm like...14? So anyway, today started out very strange. Well, first, I woke up a minuet later than usual. Why is this strange? Well, I'm a very punctual person. The second thing was I got called into the village. I NEVER get called into the village. I wonder why I got called. I haven't done anything outstandingly impressive, or good, or bad. In fact, I haven't done anything at all, I guess I'll find out when I get there...

I hopped through the trees away from my home in the forest. I live with Danzo, he's my teacher. Yeah, he taught me everything I know. Oh, I'm almost there, a few more miles. Lets see. I'm not being followed... right? Yep. I'm good. Oh, I'm here. I walked through the village, well I stealthy ran through... same thing. I went through the door to the Hokage's tower. I walked up a few stairs before I got to the office.

"Excuse me." I knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked come in." I opened the door. The 3rd Hokage smiled at me. I formally bowed.

"You called? Hokage-sama?" I said. He nodded.

"I need you do to something very important." He said. Very important? I've never done anything very important. Well, nothing of importance to me, so I doubt this will be very important. The Hokage handed me a file labeled '**Classified**' I opened it up.

What an interesting file. Inside was a picture of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I barley see many girls, but this one was absolutely breath-taking. She had bright blonde hair and light ocean blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had 3 whisker-like scars on each of her cheeks. Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze. Wait... Namikaze? This girl was the fourth Hokage's daughter? What else dose this thing say?

Lets see... age-14... birthday-October 10th … Mother-Kushina Uzumaki Father- Minato Namikaze, Kyuubi container, wait, what!? I flipped through and looked back up.

"What about her?" I asked

"I need you to protect her." he said. Why me?

"Why?" I asked.

"She's being targeted. I've gotten reports on the sound village. She's been captured, You must retrieve her." BACK UP! Wait! I'm supposed to save this...gorgeous, girl I've never even met? I'm supposed to be the hero to a beautiful stranger I know nothing about? Sounds good to me.

He told me where to go and how long I had to arrive. I nodded and started on my mission. Rescue Naru-chan! I looked at her picture again. She is really pretty. But wait. Her teams in this file too. I looked at their pictures. Sakura Haruno... and Sasuke Uchiha. I frowned. I already don't like this guy. Sasuke. He just sounds like an ass. I hope he's no threat to me. I do think this Naruko girl is very pretty. I hope she like me.

Oh here's the location. It's a small cave in the side of a cliff. I kept silent and moved in. When... BAM, something and or someone got in my way.

"WATCH IT!" The... person? Yeah, anyway this kid was yelling at me. I glared.

"You got in my way! Now shut-up. Your obnoxiously loud!" I scolded. The kid scowled and bent behind the bush I was hidden in. I glanced at this kid's face. Wait... this guy was... "Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked. He looked over.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I was sent here to save your teammate. Naruko Uzumaki." I mentioned. He suddenly pushed me aside. I glared at him.

"Back off! I can handle this." he said.

"I don't think you can." I sneered.

"You probably don't think at all!" He growled. I do not like this guy. Plus, I didn't have time for this.

"Stay out of my way." I said before jetting up to the entrance. I snuck around. Sasuke on the other hand...

"WHERES NARUKO BASTARDS!" he yelled rushing inside. I sighed and ran after him. This mission was supposed to be simple. Get Naruko, get out. Sasuke, he's a HUGE compromise. How am I supposed to deal with this? This, over protective nut case!? I grabbed his shirt collar.

"Keep it down!" I hissed. He glared at me. His sharingan was activated. "And keep your chakra under control! You want to alert the whole base your here?" I hissed again.

"You just don't wanna get caught." He sneered.

"No, the second you get caught I'm making a break for the beautiful girl awaiting her rescuer." I said letting my mind wander back to her picture. The Sasuke guy punched me.

"Well lets get this straight whoever-you-are! Naruko's mine!" He growled before running off again. I rubbed my face. Then followed.

"Your going to get lost and killed you idiot!" I yelled running after him. Don't feel like taking care of any dead body's today. Such a big compromise. This bastard.


	16. What happened?

Who is this guy!? An ANBU? I hate him! I ran down the corridor he was behind me. This guy called Naruko beautiful. So I punched him. Why can't he just go away!? Can't he see I'm in the middle of something!? Who cares if he was sent here! Wait... I'm getting off task here. Focus. Okay. There's about three people from what I can tell. One of the chakra's is weaker than the rest. Maybe that's Naruko.

I looked back.. that guy was gone. Whatever. Not like I need him. I ran down the...unnaturally long hall when someone jumped in front of me.

"Who are you?" I demanded. They didn't answer. They lashed out at me. I jumped back and punched them, when I missed they went to kick me. I jumped up "Gokakyu no Jutsu!" I yelled shooting a fireball then... A far off voice spoke.

"Release." I opened my eyes and looked at that guy from earlier. My head was pounding.

"What?" I said.

"You started talking to yourself then went crazy." He mumbled walking away. "Hurry up Naruko-chan should be a short way's in this direction." he stated, walking away. I got up to follow him.

"You can drop the 'chan'." I growled before running up ahead.

We came to a door. It was locked. The kid got a lock pick from his bag. I waited for him to unlock the door. I got a good look at this guy. He had a hair color similar to mine only his hair was in a neat bowl shape around his head. He was pale and wore all black. He seemed to be serious all the time... Naruko would hate this guy, I'm sure.

"Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there like an idiot." he pulled me out of my thoughts. My eye twitched.

"Bastard..." I mumbled walking past him. We came into a huge room that looked like a hospital. Footsteps sounded behind another door.

"Over here." he whispered. I nodded and followed him behind boxes and desks. Voices spoke.

"Suigetsu! You got us lost!" Was that Naruko?

"It's not my fault. Just be lucky I got you this far Blondie!" I glanced around a box to see Naruko arguing with a boy about our age. He had white hair and sharp teeth. Like a shark.

"It's totally your fault ya know!" Naruko punched him.

"Shut up! Geez, can't ya keep quiet for five seconds!?" he screamed.

"Fine, Where are we though?" Naruko snapped. The kid, Suigetsu looked around.

"Were in the operating room. So the exit is somewhere in that direction." He said pointing towards the door. Naruko smiled.

"Great! Sorry for the trouble by the way." She said holding out a hand.

"No prob. Orders are orders. Have fun gettin' outta this maze." Suigetsu said shaking her hand. They both laughed. I fumed. Naruko smiling? That sight is reserved for me only!

"Well later!" Naruko said running off.

"See ya Blondie!" Suigetsu stopped at looked over to our hiding spot. "You done hiding? I don't do well with ambushes." He yawned rubbing the back of his head.

I glanced over at the kid who got up and smiled. What a fake smile...

"Sorry for the intrusion." He bowed.

"No problem, who are you?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm Sai, and this is Sasuke." Sai smiled. Sai, what a stupid name. Wait. YOU MORON! DON'T GIVE US BOTH AWAY! I calmed myself and stood.

"We came for that girl. Why did you help her escape?" I demanded.

"Escape? What? I was told to escort her out." He said casually.

"What happened?" Sai inquired.

"I don't know anything up until I was told to help her find the exit." Suigetsu admitted. "You can still catch her if you hurry ya know." He yawned walking down another hallway.

Sai and I rushed down the hall way.

"NARUKO!" I yelled Sai ran ahead.

"She's right there." Sai said. Naruko had stopped at the door way when she heard her name.

"Oh hey Sasuke. Whats up?" She smiled. I conked her head.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" I snapped.

"DON'T HIT ME!" Naruko screamed punching my stomach.

"We should get going. Sasuke, Naruko-chan." Sai said. Naruko and I stopped hitting each other.

"Who's the dude?" Naruko asked pointing at him.

"No one of importance." I growled. "Let's go Naruko." I grabbed her hand and dragged her behind me.

Eventually she stopped dragging her feet and walked behind me, occasionally trying to tug her hand away. Sai walked silently behind us. Naruko turned around.

"So who are you anyway?" she asked Sai.

"I'm Sai. An ANBU agent sent to retrieve you." He smiled.

"Oh cool! So you go on secret missions and stuff?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that." He smiled at her. She let out a small squeal.

"I wanna be an ANBU agent someday! It sound so cool!" She yelled. I fumed. Why was he so special!?

"What happened to the Hokage." I asked her.

"Don't get me wrong that's my top goal. But being an ANBU would be fun along the way!" She smiled.

"Hokage?" Sai inquired.

"Yeah! I'm the girl who's gonna be the Hokage!" Naruko beamed. Sai smiled at her.

"Then you have a long adventure ahead of you." He said.

"Yeah!" She slipped her hand from mine and walked with Sai. GOD I hate him.

Naruko talked non-stop and Sai listened to every word. When I just thought of something.

"Hey Naruko, what exactly happened in there?" I asked. Naruko stopped.

"Hmm, I really can't explain it." She sighed.

"Well, this is something I need to know." Sai said to Naruko. Naruko nodded. We stopped for a rest and Naruko thought.

* * *

"Okay, how should I put this... Ah! It all started when I ditched Sasuke in the town!"

**Hello! So sorry, I've been Lazy.**

**Sasuke- Damn right you've been lazy.**

**Me- How'd you get back in here!?**

**Sasuke the morons let me in.**

**Naruko- HEY!**

**Sai- Takes on to know one.**

**Me&Naruko- Oooo**

**Naruko- Burned.**

**Sasuke- I'll kill you all.**

**Sai- A pussy like you couldn't kill a blade of grass.**

**Naruko- ROASTED!**

**Me- Were gonna continue... see ya next time.**


	17. Naruko's chapter 2

"When did you ditch me?" Sasuke asked me in a surprised voice. I smirked.

"I'll tell you just shut up!" Then I turned to Sai, who was smiling sweetly at me. Sai's so cool! He's an ANBU agent! And he's my age! He must be super strong! And... I can't believe I'm saying this... but he's kinda cute to. Sai kept his gaze on me, which made me lightly blush. "Okay. Here's what happened."

"Enlighten us." Sasuke mused sarcastically. I growled at him. Why can't he be nice like Sai?

"Ditching you wasn't that hard Sasuke. All it took was a quick hand sign and some different words." I started Sasuke looked confused. So I started my story.

**Flash Back-**

_"Sexy no Jutsu!" I yelled making a shadow clone hand sign. Sasuke didn't seem to notice. My clone popped out in a cloud of smoke and used the Sexy no Jutsu. Sasuke faltered and I used the cover of the smoke to hop to the ground on the other side of the building we were on. I looked back. Sasuke seem confident that he captured me. I smiled and transformed into a small fox just in case. Then, I sped to Inari-kun's house. _

"_INARI-KUUN!" I screamed out of my little fox mouth. Inari-kun came outside. He looked around. "Down here!" I said. Inari-kun looked down to see my little orange fluffy self. I transformed back into my usual self. Inari-kun's eyes lit up._

"_That's so cool Naruko-Onee chan!" He beamed._

"_Thanks! But more importantly. Have you seen my Ramen coupon!?" _

"_Your what?" _

"_It looks like this!" I said showing him a coupon that I had tucked under my forehead protector. Inari-kun looked at it and thought for a moment. Then scratched his head._

"_Nope haven't seen it." He said. I sighed and tucked it back under my forehead protector. "Maybe you dropped it on your way to the bridge. Lets go look!" He said. I nodded and he led me towards the bridge._

_ On our way to the bridge we heard a noise. "W-we don't know! I'm s-sorry sir." A timid voice sounded. Inari-kun spoke up._

"_Sound like trouble." He said _

"_Yeah. Lets go check it out." I agreed Inari-kun nodded and we rushed to the voice. Apparently it was a little boy being questioned by a man with silver hair, there were a bunch of other masked people surrounding the small area. The sliver haired man looked up and my eyes met his._

"_So there you are." He smiled. I was truly confused. He started towards me. I don't know why, but my heart started beating faster._

"_B-back off!" I shouted pulling out a kunai. I pushed Inari-kun behind me. The other boy scrambled back and looked at me wide eyed._

"_Run Onee-chan! Inari!" He yelled. I glanced at him. But the man kept walking towards me._

"_Inari-kun. Get that boy and run away." I whispered. Inari-kun gripped my shirt._

"_But! Naruko Onee-chan!" He pleaded._

"_NOW INARI!" I snapped. Inari-kun instantly backed up. He looked down and rushed over to the other boy. After some whispering they both took off. I sighed and glared at the man who was still walking at me. I kept backing up. My back hit a tree. "Stay away from me." I growled. But he just smiled. _

"_I need you to come with me for a second." He said._

"_Like I would!" I hissed. He just chuckled. Then he turned to the other people. _

"_Go kill the brats." He commanded. _

"_NO!" I yelled. Throwing my kunai in their path. The man took this opportunity to grip my arm. He squeezed it hard. I was sure it was going to break. "Let go!" I growled. I tried tugging my arm away. But he had a firm grip. _

"_Naruko Onee-chan!" A voice yelled out and Inari rushed at the man who was holding my arm. _

"_Inari! I thought I-" But I stopped when one of the others kicked Inari aside. Inari coughed and held his stomach. Now, I was angry. That foreign chakra started forming again. I let it flow and my ears and claws and tail grew on their own. The man let go of my arm and I gave him a deathly glare. He started backing up. I walked towards him. But then he jetted off to the side. I looked over to where he ran. He was holding Inari with a kunai pressed against his arm. "Put him down." I growled. But the man smirked. And pressed the sharp end into Inari's arm. Inari let out a pained scream. "STOP IT!" I yelled the chakra flared up more. And the man shoved the kunai in farther. Inari screamed again. He was crying from the pain. I felt tears coming down my own face. The man ripped the kunai out his arm and held it at Inari's neck. "Please stop..." I cried. The chakra dissipated. Inari was unconscious from the pain he felt. "Please." I fell to my knees and bowed. "Please. I'll come with you. Don't hurt him anymore." I begged. The man smiled. And tossed Inari to one of the other people. 'let him go!" I pleaded. _

"_Not until were sure you won't try anything." the man said. "Stand." He demanded. I glanced at Inari and stood. He grabbed my hand and led me into the woods. _

_ Ashamed at my weakness, I kept my head down. It was silent during the walk. Then we stopped. I looked up and one of the men carelessly dropped Inari on the ground. Inari groaned and coughed. I yanked myself from the mans hand and rushed over to him. Inari opened his eyes and looked up at me._

"_Naruko Onee-chan. I'm sorry." He wheezed. I smiled at him._

"_Don't worry about it!" I said holding back tears. "It's nothing really. Hey, find Sasuke and tell him I'll be right back okay?" I said, voice cracking. But I smiled as best as I could._

"_I'm sorry." Inari said again. _

"_Hey! What are ya' cryin' for? Don't be such a baby Inari. I'll be back soon. I promise!" I smiled at him but tears continued to run down his face. "It's not your fault In-" a hand connected with a pressure point and then my world went black._

**End Flash back.**

Sai nodded and Sasuke made a big hole in the ground. What was his problem? I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, when I came to Suigetsu was un strapping me from a table and saying he had to escort me out of the building." I shrugged. Sai nodded.

"Well, we should head back. I'm sure this 'Inari' is worried about you." He smiled.

"Yeah I guess." I said letting Sai grab my hand and lead me through the forest back to town. Sasuke was behind us muttering something and glaring at Sai. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I felt really tired for some reason. And my neck hurt really bad...

"Are you okay? Naruko-chan?" he asked, concerned. I looked up at him, yes, he's taller than me too.

"No, my neck just hurts . And I'm still kinda' tired." I yawned. Sai smiled and scooped me up in his arms.

"No worries." He smiled. "I'll carry you." he said walking onward. Sasuke started hissing something as I fell asleep against Sai. 


	18. Wonderful dream after a horrible day

I glared at Sai's back. Naruko had nodded off and her hair spilled over his arms. Sai walked carefully, so not to wake her. I continued to glare. Sai adjusted her so her head could rest in his chest. fumed.

"You know. It's not polite to glare at people." Sai said back to me.

"It's not polite to hold other peoples property without permission." I shot. Then snapped back. I REALLY didn't mean to say that. Sai looked back at me with a fake smile on his face.

"I don't see you name on her." He said plainly. I had had enough.

"That's it." I growled ready to attack. Sai spun around.

"Shh. Don't wanna wake sleeping beauty." Sai smirked as I regained my composure. Sai turned back around and I walked beside him to keep an eye on my Naruko. "You're so possessive." Sai pointed out. I looked over at Naruko who had wrapped her arms around Sai's neck to get comfortable. I Glared at Sai. Naruko was asleep, she didn't know what she was doing. This guy...

We were almost to the house.

"I can take her from here. You must have something better to do." I said coldly. Ready to take Naruko back.

"I was told to make sure Naruko-chan was delivered to Kakashi safely." Sai said speeding up when the house came into view.

"Hey!" I shouted after him. But he had already reached the end of the woods. I growled and rushed after him. He was already inside talking with Kakashi when I got to them.

"...And that's all I have to report. I must be going now." Sai finished.

"I see. Thank you." Kakashi said, Sai set Naruko gently on the bed, bowed, made a hand sign, and disappeared. Out of my life forever, AND Naruko's life...hopefully. I Came up behind Kakashi.

"There you are Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled at me. I ignored her walking over to the bed were Naruko was. She a a look of discomfort on her face.

"Dobe." I said shaking her shoulder. She refused to wake up.

"Hey! Naruko!" Sakura shouted. Nothing.

"Lets let her sleep." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded and left the room behind Kakashi.

I decide to stay and sat quietly next to Naruko. She would occasionally. Scratch her neck. I assumed it was a mosquito bite. I sighed and got up to leave when a hand grabbed my arm. I looked back and Naruko was awake.

"Sasuke..." she said sleepily. She sounded so cute...

"What?" I said trying to hide the light blush on my face.

"It hurts." she yawned. "My neck. Look." she said scratching it again. Then she let go of my arm and sat back down on the bed. I sighed. Then I walked over and she pulled down the collar of her jacket. There was a black spiral on the place that her neck and shoulder connected. I gaped at it. There was a fiery red around it.

"We should tell Kakashi." I said. Naruko nodded,

"Okay." and then I reluctantly left her laying the the bed by herself.

I ran down the stairs.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled when I got to the living room. Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading. He eyed me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked I nodded.

"It's Naruko, there's some-" I was cut off by a scream of pain. Kakashi was already upstairs. I followed him into the room where a red and purple stripped chakra was swirling around Naruko.

"IT FUCKING HURTS!" she yelled. She gripped her neck where the purple chakra was emanating from. The red chakra seemed to be flowing to the wound on her neck. As if it was trying to force the purple chakra out. Kakashi was pulling out a scroll.

"Naruko you need to calm down!" he yelled over her screaming.

"YOUR TELLING THE WRONG PERSON TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Naruko growled, eyes flashing red.

"Sasuke, I need you to hold her still." Kakashi said seriously. I walked over to Naruko and the purple chakra lashed out at me, warning me to stay back. I walked forward, letting my sharingan flare. The red chakra lessened, it gave the purple chakra a chance to take over. Kakashi was blown back by the purple chakra. Naruko started taking deep breaths.

"What are you doing?" I asked shielding my self from the vicious chakra.

"Letting it do what it wants. It won't hurt then." Naruko replied semi-calmly. The purple started to calm down as she stopped resisting. So did the red, they simply made a barrier between themselves. It looked strange. One chakra on one side, one on the other. But it was blue in the middle. Then it dissipated. I could still feel it surrounding her. She stood still after that.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't help but ask.

"IM HUNGRY AS FUCK!" She shouted rushing out the room. I stood in silence.

"Dobe..." I muttered before following her out the room.

Kakashi was already downstairs. He was back at the table like nothing had ever happened. Naruko was smiling happily at the table wit ha big plate of food in front of her. Sakura had come back and was setting out two more plates.

"Hey! Hey! Sasuke! Sit down so we can eat!" Naruko shouted. I sat down across from her and Sakura sat next to me. Naruko finished a big helping off food in minutes. As usual. I slightly grinned, it was nice to see a girl who wasn't afraid to eat her fill. Sakura on the other hand, she said she was full, and she went to pack for our departure the next day.

Naruko laughed. At some point during my meal.

"You eat so slow Sasuke!" She grinned before shoveling down another plate. I picked up my eating pace. Eating two bowls before she finished one. Naruko noticed and picked up HER pace. She ate three bowls before I could finish two. Then I ate four bowls before she could stuff down three. And so on. It came to the point where we were both chocking after eating seven plates of food in one go.

"Really you two." Kakashi sighed shaking his head. He reached over and pounded on both of our backs. We both coughed up some rice, but swallowed. Then Naruko fell face first on the table.

"Truce!" she choked out. Holding out a hand. I coughed in response and shook it. Then I staggered upstairs to where me and Kakashi were sharing a room. Naruko and Sakura had the room across the hall. I died a bit inside. Kakashi always teased me and kept me up all might with his constant 'Naruko and Neji would make a good pair! Or what about that Inzuka boy?' I gritted my teeth just thinking about it. I just knew tonight would be a 'That ANBU agent sure looked like he enjoyed carrying Naruko. Don't you think?' night. I sighed. I changed and climbed into bed, determined to fall asleep before Kakashi returned.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They were fast and rushed. It was obviously Naruko. The door to the room across the hall opened and closed again, there were some voices and then silence. They must be sleeping. Kakashi came in a little while later. He must have assumed I was asleep because he changed, laid down and soon I heard snoring. Eventually, I fell asleep as well. I had a wonderful dream where Sai, Neji, and Itachi were all gone and Naruko continuously clung to me, ignoring everyone else in the world. I could feel a content smile on my face.

It had been about 3 in the morning when I heard our room door open.

**Me- So So So! I haven't talked in so long! Whadaya think?**

**Naruko- My neck still hurts. And whats with the dream?**

**Sasuke-Zzzz...**

**Me- Sasuke's dream must've transferred onto the computer.**

**Naruko- Thats creepy...**

**Me- Yeah...**

**Sasuke-Zzz...*grin* **

**Me- Whatever... Moving on.**


	19. Naruko's ch3! A dream and hectic morning

"_Wha? Were am I?" I was sitting in a dark corridor. The floor was flooded, snakes swam in the water. "gross!" I yelled, I brushed the snakes that had stayed on my legs off. But I wasn't wet. "Weird..." I muttered. I saw a light near the end if the corridor. I went to it, it was so dark, I kept bumping into the wet walls. I came to the end and found a large stone room with a cage taking up one of the big walls. An eye opened. It was bigger than me. Then a second eye opened. The eyes narrowed at me. "Hello." I said quietly. _

"_is that you kit?" a deep scratchy voice said. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cage it was a large red fox with nine tales. It looked sick._

"_Are you okay?" I asked walking up to the cage. The fox coughed which sent me falling to the ground._

"_Not in the least." The fox sneered at me._

"_Well? What's wrong?" I asked, a bit annoyed by his attitude. _

"_It's these snakes." He growled flicking some with his claw. "They contaminate the water." I looked down. The little snakes were all over the place. They kept crawling up my legs. I brushed them away. Seeing the fox's condition it was obvious they were poisonous._

"_What am I supposed to do?" I asked brushing off more. The Fox watched me flicking and scooping the snakes of my body and blew out some chakra. It flew under me and lifted me out of the water. The snakes burned at the chakra's contact. _

"_You can start by staying away from the water kit." he growled. I sat down and looked at him._

"_Who are you anyway? I've never ever seen a fox like you before." I said. The fox sighed and coughed again._

"_I'm the Nine Tailed Fox." he said. My eyes widened._

"_Your the Kyuubi!? What are you doing here!? Where is here?" I asked looking around. The fox growled._

"_Were in YOU Kit."he said annoyed._

"_What!? Your in me?" I asked surprised. _

"_Yeah. And you went and let these damn snakes be a part of you as well." The Kyuubi growled._

"_I'm sorry Kyuu-kun. I didn't know..." I sighed _

"_Don't call me that! It's degrading." he snapped_

"_I'm so sorry Kyuu-kun!" I smiled evilly at his nick name._

"_If I could kill you..." Kyuu-kun trailed off. Then he coughed again. This time, his chakra keeping me up dissipated. I fell head first into the snaky water below. "Kit!" I heard him yell. But I had fallen deep into the water. I didn't think it was this deep. I couldn't hold my breath anymore and let it out. But I didn't drown. I simply fell into a field. There was a sacrificial crib like stone in the middle. I walked over to it. It said 'Naruko' on the top. There was something that looked like dried blood in the stones around it. I felt an uneasiness inside me while I stood in the area._

"_Hello! Welcome Naruko-chan!" A creepy voice sounded. I looked around and saw a man who resembled a snake. He was very tall, compared to me, and had long black hair, all around his eyes were purple and his skin was white as paper._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I'm Orochimaru." He smiled at me. _

"_Orochimaru?" I said trying to remember where I had heard that name before. Orochimaru walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leading me to stand on the stones. The he lowered himself so he could face me. He whispered menacingly. _

"_How dose it feel to stand on the very stones that ran with your parents blood?" he asked. My __eyes widened. But all my feelings wouldn't come out. "Do you feel sad?" he asked. I shook my head. "Full of rage?" he asked again. I shook my head once more. Not finding the words to speak. "So... The Kyuubi help's bury your feeling." he said standing up. "Hiding your true self." he said rubbing my head and smiling. "What a truly extraordinary person..." he said examining me. "I look forward to controlling you." he said before waving and walking away. It left me standing on the stones. _

"_I never knew my parents... But they died here huh?" I said aloud. I felt a tear run down my face. _

I woke up. Jetting up in bed. I was sweating and breathing hard.

"What a scary dream..." I said, hoping it was just that. I couldn't get back to sleep after that. I had always had this problem when I was a kid. I would have a nightmare and not be able to sleep all night. I used to hear about kids who would go to sleep with there parents in situations like these. I never had this opportunity. I sighed and stood up. Not knowing where I was going to go. I found myself walking across the hall. I opened the door and walked over to where Kakashi was sleeping. "Hey. Kakashi-sensei." I said kicking him. He opened his eye and looked up at me.

"What?" he asked sitting up. I told him about my dream, leaving out the part about Orochimaru, I DID NOT want to relive that. "Oh. I'm sorry to say that wasn't a dream." he said rubbing my head.

"Oh..." I said. I couldn't tell him I couldn't sleep. I was kind of embarrassed.

"You can't sleep can you?" Kakashi chuckled. HOW DID HE KNOW!? I looked down, and nodded. He motioned over to where Sasuke was laying. I stood up and walked over. Pushing Sasuke over I laid down and pulled the blanket over me, it was a one person blanket, so I had to press my back against his. I fell asleep after a while.

The next morning I woke up with a face full of Sasuke. I never dubbed him as a cuddly sleeper. But here he was with his arms tightly around my waist. My head was pressed against his chest. It was to warm, I was uncomfortable. I pushed against him and his grip tightened. I struggled some but he seemed to be even stronger when he was asleep. I turned my head to see Kakashi smiling in amusement.

"Help me out here!" I growled at him but he shook his head. I frowned and pushed against Sasuke's chest again. "Hey Sasuke-teme! Let go!" I said pounding his back so he would wake up. "Damn, you sleep like a rock." I muttered when he simply pulled me closer. I had no more room to push him away and was forced against him. I felt an annoyed look cross my face. It wasn't strange. THIS was REALLY ANNOYING! "Let go! Teme! Your crushing me!" I yelled angrily. Nothing. Kakashi was laughing now.

"Well don't you look comfortable!" Kakashi said standing over us.

"Shut up! Help Kakashi-sensei! He's crushing me!" I yelled up at him. Kakashi chuckled and conked Sasuke in the head. Sasuke grumbled and opened his eyes slightly. I met him with an angry glare. Sasuke suddenly released me and turned away.

"Sorry..." he muttered. I stood and brushed off my night clothes.

"Breakfast!" Tsuname called up.

"Food!" I yelled rushing out the room and heading down the stairs. I sat at the table and Sakura yawned.

"Where'd you go last night? You weren't in our room this morning." she inquired. I glanced up.

"I had a bad dram and couldn't get back to sleep. Kakashi-sensei said to sleep in Sasuke's bed." I shrugged. Sakura giggled. What was here problem? "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sakura said before eating again.

"You're weird sometimes." I yawned before shoving my face with food. 


	20. Kakashi ruins the moment

I felt a hard knock on my head. I opened my eyes and was met with an angry Naruko. I assessed the situation. Naruko was in my bed pressed against me with my arms wrapped tightly around her waist. I let go and turned away so she wouldn't see me blushing. She said something about food and ran off downstairs. I could tell my face was redder than a tomato because Kakashi was laughing. I glared at him.

"Why was she there!?" I growled angrily.

"Poor Naru-chan had a bad dream!" He said dramatically. "I let her sleep over there with you. You did the rest on your own." he grinned. I blushed even harder.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" I yelled again.

"You looked so comfortable." he said evilly.

"Fuck you." I glared.

"You mean fuck her." Kakashi said gesturing in the direction Naruko went. I faltered, then glared again before storming out of the room with my face a bright red. I stopped at the stairs to calm down. After I was sure my face was normal colored I walked down the stairs.

Naruko was sitting at the table stuffing her face. Sakura was finishing up her first plate of food. I sat down were my food was placed. Apparently Kakashi had eaten before we woke up, he never eats in front of us. Naruko nodded in acknowledgment when I began to eat. I wondered if she was still mad, though Naruko wasn't one to hold a grudge. We grabbed our bags after we ate. For the second time we were escorted to the gate.

After we said our goodbye's We set off for home. Naruko skipped along as Kakashi explained it would take us all day and night to reach Konoha and if we stopped tonight we'd be back by tomorrow afternoon

"I wanna get home as soon as possible! Let's walk through the night!" Naruko grinned Sakura scoffed.

"Not all of us are monster's like you Naruko. We need rest! Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. I glared at her, Naruko's smiled lessened after being called a monster. I knew she hated being called that. Sakura seemed to realize her mistake and quickly apologized. Sakura's way of acting towards me and Naruko would never change. She said she would help me with Naruko, did that mean she could continue acting all girly towards me? That's another reason I liked Naruko. She never made a big deal about me, she saw me just as she saw everyone else. I was never a idol to her like I was the other girls.

Naruko glanced back at me.

"Hurry up!" she yelled back to me. I sped up and walked next to her. Sakura had gone up to walk ask Kakashi about resting. Naruko glanced at me with a confused look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, your a lot stronger in your sleep." She joked. "You nearly crushed me this morning." She laughed. I lightly blushed.

"You move around to much, I was trying to keep you still." I glared. "Why were you in my bed anyhow?" I questioned.

"I had a nightmare. I couldn't get back to sleep so Kakashi told me to sleep in your bed." She shrugged.

"And you were okay with that?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? We've been friends for a long time. It was bound to happen eventually." she said.

"Why? Did it bother you?" She asked grinning. "and plus. You were the one clinging to me for dear life." she laughed. I fought down a blush.

"No, it was just strange to see you in my face." I shot.

"Well it was strange to see you chest in mine. So I guess were even." she shot back. I grinned slightly. And she smiled. "Well not quite even."

I stared at Naruko confused.

"What else happened?" I asked. "Its it when you punched me earlier?"

"No, you punched me back." she grinned.

"It was when you dropped me in the kitchen!" she shouted pointing an accusing finger at me.

"When did that happen?" I said pushing her hand away from my face.

"Don't you remember?" she said poking my head. I glared at her and thought.Then a not-so-foreign weight landed on my back.

"So you owe me a back ride" she said poking her head over my shoulder. I adjusted her so I could balance.

"Why now?" I asked. Not complaining, just asking. She yawned and leaned her head against mine.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." she said before light snoring emitted from behind me. I sighed and regained my walking pace. Naruko's arms fell loosely around my neck, hitting my chest repeatedly.

"You never let me ride on your back Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice sounded. I looked over to see Sakura on the side of me, pouting.

"So?" I said expressionlessly.

"What's so special about Naruko anyway?" She asked. "Any particular reason you like her?" she pushed. I glared at her. The thought.

"She's just... Naruko." I said walking faster. Naruko groaned.

"Slow down Teme." she said pounding my chest weakly. I walked a bit slower and she fell asleep again.

Naruko had been sleeping for a while. It was dark out.

"Let's rest here." Kakashi said. Me and Sakura nodded. After we laid out the sleeping mats I set Naruko down on hers, which was next to mine. Sakura set her's down on the other side of mine. Kakashi sat look out. Naruko grabbed for covers and pulled them up to her neck before turning and settling down. Naruko started writhing around and looked scared and uncomfortable. Was it her nightmare again? I activated my sharingan, concentrating on Naruko, I fell asleep, as hoped for, I entered Naruko's nightmare.

_I was in a white setting, there was nothing around. _

"_Sasuke!" I turned around and saw a frantic Naruko running towards me._

"_Oh. Hey. What's wrong?" I asked. She ran up and clung to me._

"_I'm scared." she muttered. I looked down and brought a hand up to rub her head._

"_Why?" I said. This wasn't like Naruko. To be scared. Naruko shook her head and gripped my shirt. Suddenly we were in a dark corridor._

"_It's this place." she stuttered. "He might come again." she pulled away, a look of panic in her eyes._

"_Who?" I pushed. She suddenly looked up and around._

"_Hey, You hear that Sasuke?" she asked._

"_Hear what?" I said, it was silent._

"_Come on! This way!" she yelled taking off down the corridor. I followed. We came into a big opening._

"_Who's this?" a scratchy voice coughed._

"_Oh, Kyuu-kun, This is Sasuke." she said motioning to me, then she turned to me. "Sasuke, this is Kyuu-kun." she said pointing inside a large cage. She was floating above the water on a could of Chakra. But in the cage in front of her there was a large nine tailed fox glaring at me._

"_Uchiha's are not welcome here." the fox growled at me. Naruko looked back._

"_Ah! Sasuke! Quick come here!" she said panicking. I looked down at my legs were her gaze was. Small baby snakes had crawled up me, I HATE SNAKES. I hurriedly slapped them off my legs I then noticed that the water I was standing in was full of the little things. I rushed over to where Naruko was and grabbed her hand as she pulled me up onto the chakra cloud. The left over snakes burned. _

"_Is this who you were afraid of?" I said gesturing to the fox._

"_No." she glanced down at the water. "I could show you though..." she muttered. Then shook her head. "No, we should get out of here." She said seriously, gripping my hand tighter._

"_Show me." I demanded. She looked surprised. _

"_Okay." she said, then she wrapped her arms around my neck. "One, two, three!" she yelled flinging us back into the snake filled water._

"_You never learn Kit." the fox grumbled before we hit the water. It was deep and the snakes crawled all over us. But we came out in a large field. There was a man who was sitting on a pile of stones. _

"_Naruko-chan!" he smiled. He had white skin, and long black hair. He resembled a snake. Naruko hid behind me. "Come now Naruko-chan! Who's your friend?" he said walking towards us._

"_Sasuke! Please wake me up!" she said shaking my shoulder. She turned me around and slapped me._

__I shot up and looked over at Naruko. I reached over and shook her until she woke up. Her eyes opened and she looked up at me. I was about to breath a sigh of relief when she threw her arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a minute. She let go and sat down with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Night." she said as I laid back down. But she didn't go back to sleep. She simply sat up humming some type of song.

"Your not going to bed?" I yawned. She shook her head and smiled.

"Yeah! I'll be fine!" Her smile was fake. I felt bad for her. That night mare must be like the ones I used to get about Itachi. "Do you want to come sleep with me..." I said awkwardly. She looked over and crawled onto the sleeping mat next to me. She pressed her back to mine and soon I heard her soft snoring. I turned over and wrapped my arms around her. Naruko squirmed towards me.

"Thanks..." she muttered. Before falling asleep.

"Kiss the girl, La la. Go on and... kiss the girl." a voice sang I looked over at Kakashi and my face turned red. I had forgotten he was on watch.

"Shut up." I glared. Kakashi just laughed.

**Naruko- Aw so sweet!**

**Sasuke- Hn. *blush***

**Me- Aw is Sasu-chan embarrassed?**

**Sasuke- I'll murder you.**

**Me- It's tat kind of talk that won't get you your first kiss.**

**Naruko- HAHAHA!**

**Sasuke- JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**


	21. The Chunnin Exams!

We got to the village around noon the next day, as Kakashi predicted. Naruko ran to the gates when she saw them.

"HOME SWEET HOME!" she yelled rushing to the gate. She stopped mid run. "Sakura! Sasuke! I'll race you!" she yelled back.

"It be to easy a win." I smirked. She glared at me.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" she yelled.

"Quit losing your temper." Sakura scolded.

"You always take Sasuke's side Sakura!" Naruko complained. Sakura hit her on the head.

"Because your a moron!" she shouted. Naruko glared at her. Kakashi chuckled and motioned for us to go into the village. The gate keepers welcomed us back. They cast wary glances at Naruko who just smiled and waved as she walked on. I glared at them, walking behind Naruko.

It was a long report to give to the Hokage. We finally got out and were given a the rest of the day off, and the next day as well. Naruko stretched and looked back at Sakura and me. She yawned.

"I think I might head home. Take a nap maybe." she said, then started walking.

"Oh! My house is that way! I'll walk with you!" Sakura smiled.

"Sure." Naruko shrugged. "Later Sasuke." Naruko waved.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled brightly. The two girls walked away leaving me. I decided to go food shopping, figuring I'd need some more milk, fruits, and vegetables. I walked in upper Konoha when I looked down to see Naruko talking to a smaller boy, I'd see her with him before, but now there were two other kids with him. I looked around and Sakura had walked ahead, yelling that she'd see Naruko the next day.

"Hey! Onee-chan!" the brown haired kid yelled.

"What's up Squirt." Naruko smiled, bending down so she could face him.

"You promised! When you got back you said you'd train me!" He grinned climbing on her back, the other two kids, a orange haired girl and a stuffy nosed kid with glasses cheered and yanked on her arms.

"Training! Training!" They recited.

"You guys.. I just got back, plus I have the day off tomorrow, can't this wait?" she smiled nervously. They all groaned.

"But Onee-chan! You promised!" they all complained. Naruko sighed.

I stood around watching Naruko, she'd been reasoning with those three for a while. These kid's treated her like some sort of goddess. She sat back and watched them spar for a while.

"Watch your surroundings! Knock your opponents balance off!" she would yell. A man who was wearing at cat suit walked up behind her.

"What a good teacher he said, smiling down at her. Naruko looked up.

"Oh, I'm not a teacher. Who might you be? Your not from here." she said casually.

"And smart too!" his grin widened.

"Leave the girl alone Kankuro!" a blond haired girl yelled from behind. Naruko turned.

"You know him?" she asked. The girl snorted, ignoring her.

"Kankuro, we have to report to the Hokage's office!" she scolded.

"Geez Temari, loosen up." Kankuro sighed.

"By the way, where'd Ga-"  
"ONEE-CHAN!" the brown haired boy yelled. Naruko looked over to where the three kids were being crushed by some sand.

"Konohamaru! Moegi! Udon!" she yelled jetting up. She glanced behind the sand and saw bright red hair, a boy was standing there, sand was pouring out of the gourd on his back. "Hey! Knock it off!" She screamed at him. The boy continued to stare at her.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled. The boy released the sand. The kids scrambled up and stood behind Naruko, except Konohamaru who stood next to her.

"What would posses you to do something like that!?" Naruko yelled at the red haired boy, brushing sand off Moegi. She deathly glared at Gaara. Sand started to swarm around him. "You three stay back." Naruko growled at the kids.

"But Onee-" Konohamaru tried.

"I SAID TO STAY BACK." she exploded. The kids ran back and even Temari and Kankuro were frightened a little, I could tell. Naruko walked up to Gaara until she was face to face with him, eyes narrowed. "Who do you thing you are?" Naruko growled.

"Gaara Sabaku." he said emotionless. Naruko lost her temper. She went to lift the boy up by his shirt collar. But the boy backed up, sand shot out and grabbed Naruko's arm lifting her up. Naruko struggled and her face twisted with pain as the sand seemed to constrict her arm. I looked down and realized I had ripped a chunk of ground up. My sharingan was activated. I jumped down from the ledge.

I grabbed Naruko and used all my strength to pull her free. I gripped her close to my side, glaring at Gaara.

"Sasuke?" Naruko said. I looked down, she had a cut on her arm and was bleeding. "I'm okay. You didn't have to help me." she said looking down in embarrassment. I was about to attack Gaara and he stared at me with wide eyes. That's when Neji showed up, great, what else could go wrong.

"Is there a problem?" Neji asked staring between all of us.

"Yeah! That sand guy hurt Onee-chan!" Konohamaru yelled pointing at Gaara. Neji glanced over at Gaara.

"Is that a fact?" he said calmly.

"I have this under control." I growled at Neji. Neji ignored me.

"Naruko. Are you hurt?"he asked. Naruko shook her head.

"Nah, it's cool." she said shoving away from me. "Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon. Were done here." she said calmly, holding her injured arm. The kids nodded and followed her.

"Were sorry, our brother can be a bit violent at times." Temari whispered.

"nah, it's fine, you three aren't hurt right?" she smiled at the three kids who shook there heads. "Plus, it wasn't your fault." Naruko waved and left with the three kids. Temari bowed.

"We really do apologize." she said before grabbing Kankuro and telling Gaara it was time to get going. And they were gone.

I walked along, next to Neji unfortunately.

"Naruko did the right thing, taking the smaller kids and walking away like that." a voice said. We both looked up to see Kakashi reading a book.

"I guess so." I said, I had felt something off about that boy. Naruko must've felt it and thought it was best to leave.

"She just might pass he Chunnin Exams like that." Kakashi smirked down at us.

"The Chunnin Exams!?" I said surprised.

"As long as Sakura agrees you'll be all set to sign up." Kakashi said holding up a peace sign. I let a small smirk display on my face. I walked off a bit faster, Naruko looked like she could use some good news when she left.

I couldn't help but rush through the village, girls murmured about me and giggled but I tried to ignore them, Sakura was out front of her house sweeping.

"Oh Hey Sasuke-kun!" she smiled. I slowed down.

"Your competing in the Chunnin Exams right?" I asked. Sakura looked at me and smiled.

"If you and Naruko are then I will too."she grinned. I nodded and continued on to Naruko's house.

It was almost 5:00 by the time I got to Naruko's house. Naruko made me buy her ramen, but it was worth it. I told her what Kakashi had said while she ate ramen Naruko stared at me.

"THE CHUNNIN EXAMS!? ALREADY!?" she yelled excitedly. Then she hugged me tight. "This is awesome! We're going to be Chunnin's!" then she let go and held out a fist I pounded it with my own.

"I heard that. Ramen on the house you two." the man behind the counter said. Naruko's face brightened.

"Then I'm eating my fill!" She smiled.

"Don't you always." I grinned eating my bowl. When we finished we I told Naruko I'd walk home with her.

"You've been on edge around me ever since I had that nightmare. What's up with you?" she asked.

"Hn." I said not wanting to answer that.

"Full sentences Sasuke!" she yelled pushing me sideways.

"You're my teammate. It'd be troublesome if you turned into an insomniac." I lied. She puffed out her cheeks.

"Well, how nice of you." she said sarcastically. Then ran up to the stairs to her apartment. She leaned over the railing and waved. "And I promise, if I have a nightmare, you'll be the very first person I come to." she rolled her eyes.

"Just don't wake me up in the middle of the night." I warned her. She just laughed and disappeared behind her door. I stood there for a second, then I went home.

It was about 3 in the morning when I heard a knock on my apartment door. I wobbled out my room and opened it. Naruko was standing there in blue baggy night clothes with a blue night hat on her head.

"Hey." I yawned. I took a closer look at her. She looked exhausted.

"I said you'd be the first person I came to right?" she smiled sleepily. I sighed and nodded. She stumbled inside and we walked to my room. She climbed into my bed and pressed her back to mine, like she always dose. And, like always, she fell asleep peacefully.

"Why don't you just move in Dobe." I smirked before letting my eyes close. Its something like this that lets people know Naruko's MINE.

**Naruko-Zzz**

**Sasuke- she fell asleep.**

**Me- oh well. We'll have to continue without her.**

**Sasuke- great...**

**Me- I know, alone with Sasuke, so horrible.**

**Sasuke- *Glare***

**Me- :P**

**Naruko- r-ramen Zzz.**

**me- Okay then. Next chapter is gonna be focused on training! I invited Jiraiya over for tommorrow! He's gonna help me write :)**

**Sasuke- Oh god.**

**Me- See ya next time! **


	22. Naruko's In danger!

The next day our training began for the Chunnin Exams. We all agreed to sign up and we had to train separately for some time. Kakashi said he would teach me something called the Chidori. Naruko was assigned to that glasses bastard. **(A/N:Lets let Naruko take it from here! Sasuke- fine by me. Naruko-WOOHOO!)**

**Naruko's POV**

"No way am I training with Ebisu-Sensei!" I cried. Kakashi just patted my head.

"Naruko, he's a good teacher, you'll be fine."

"But he HATES ME!" I groaned.

"Just go." Kakashi pointed to Ebisu's house.

"Fine. But I'm not enjoying it." I walked over and Kakashi left to train Sasuke. I knocked on the door. "HELLO!? IT'S ME!" I yelled knocking harder. Ebisu yanked the door open and my next knock connected with his chest, sending him flying into the house. He stood up, face red with anger.

" IS THAT ANY WAY FOR A YOUNG LADY TO ENTER A HOUSE!?" he exploded.

"No! But it sure was fucking funny!" I laughed. He hit me in the head. "OW!" I screamed.

"Now, after training we'll work on your behavior." He said.

"I ain't got no problems with my behavior." I growled.

"And then your speech." He snorted. I glared at him.

"I always talk like this Ya' know! That's not gonna change!" I shouted before hopping off the three story building. Ebisu came down the stairs.

"Now now Naruko, I'm in charge for the next couple weeks." he smirked pushing up his glasses. I rolled my eyes and walked pass him.

"Let's get this over with." I groaned.

We'd been training for two days and accomplished NOTHING. All I learned is that Ebisu was a closet pervert. He pushed me way to far today. I was about to unleash if he called me 'Young Lady' one more time. When a man riding a giant toad flew out of the woman's bath. Other items were being flung at him.

"Research! It was for research!" he yelled. The owner of the bath was going out to see what was happening. He turned towards me and hit Ebisu who went flying into the river. It didn't take an ANBU agent to see he was unconscious.

"Hey! Pervert!" I yelled at the man. He had white hair and wore a red shirt and pants. He glared at me.

"Who you calling a pervert Girly!" He shot.

"You who else! Anyway, you better get ready cuz that was my teacher you just knock out! You have to train me now!" The shouted. The old man looked shocked.

"Look kid, I have no reason to train you, nor do I want to." He said before making the frog disappear. Must've been a summon... he walked away so I followed him. He had to make up for the probably days of teaching I'm going to miss out on.

For the rest of the day, I decided to work on my stealth. Where ever he went, I followed, when he thought he lost me I appeared again. Eventually, well, after I ruined his chances with two girls, he turned to me.

"KID HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA FOLLOW ME AROUND!?" he screamed.

"Till' you train me. I can't afford to lose the Chunnin Exams ya know!." I said crossing my arms stubbornly. He stared at me when I did that. For a while actually, it was weird. I called his attention by screaming out,

"Sexy no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke I became an older version of myself, perfectly curved. "Please please please train me!" I begged, the old pervert's nose leaked blood, then I changed back. He stared at me in frustration.

"Fine! But I'm going outside of town for a few weeks." He said.

"That's all I need. I'll tag along." I said jumping on his back. He pulled me off.

"Quit it, geez your clingy. And stubborn." he said then he trailed off, "just like..." then he snapped back.

"Just like who?" I asked, he panicked then blurted out.

"What about your parents? You should explain where your going." I stared at the ground. "Well?" he said impatiently.

"I don't have parents, never have." I said sadly. But then I perked myself up. "But who wants parents anyway? All they do is yell and tell you what to do!" I fake laughed. This guy just stared at me before scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever. Let's go." He said holding out a hand. I smiled and grabbed it and we started to leave.

After I got my bag together I told him we had to tell Kakashi where I was going. Kakashi was no where to be found, so I told Asuma what to tell Kakashi. He waved us off as we left the village.

"Hey! Whats your name Ero-kun?" I asked, the mans face reddened at the nick name.

"Who am I? Well." He dramatically hopped and posed. I rolled my eyes and kept walking when he announced his name. "I AM THE GREAT SANNIN... THE ONE! THE ONLY! JIRAIYA!" he yelled. I continued walking across the bridge. Unfazed.

"Well who might you be." he growled.

"Naruko Uzumaki! Future Hokage!" I recited loudly.

"Naruko huh?" he smiled slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"So where are we going first!?" I yelled excitedly.

"To a city near here, it's a big place, so stay close or you'll get lost." he warned.

"Sure whatever." I shrugged as we entered the bustling town.

Half way into the city I got so excited about all the shops around me, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my froggy wallet. I reached in and pulled out a large wad of cash i'd been saving. I had to hold it with both my hands so I wouldn't drop any. Ero-kun looked at the money and his eyes lit up.

"That's quite the fortune you got there girly!" he smiled. I nodded.

"Yep! I've been saving from all my missions! I can't wait to-"

"Hold on, a small girl like you can't be showing off a stack of money like that." he said snatching it from me.

"Hey!" I yelled reaching for my hard earned money. Ero-kun pulled out a few of the bills and handed them to me.

"Don't go spending all you money at once kid." he said. By that time we had gotten to the hotel we would be staying at I shoved the money in my pocket and went over to watch the paper lamp spin over the lake. Ero-kun handed me a room key and said where to find him when I was out of money.

"Kay'!" I smiled. And ran off to every shop and food store I could find.

I ran out of money after buying some pocki. I chewed on them and went to the bar where Ero-kun said I could find him. I walked in to find my wallet empty. I stared at the lump that used to be occupied by my hard earned money. Hours of gardening, chasing pets, my raise from my last mission. They were all in that little frog. It was all gone. I couldn't help myself I screamed. The two girls that were hanging over Ero-kun back out the room in fear.

"Hey? What's the big idea Kid?" he replied angrily.

"You...YOU! ALL MY MONEY!" I shouted he seemed to understand when I threw my empty wallet at him. I rolled his eyes which made me even angrier. I let that weird purple chakra flare. His eyes went wide. I grabbed him by the arm and spun him around, flinging him out the bar with all my strength. Then men and woman in the bar stared at me in surprise. I went to beat him up some more when he grabbed the bruise mark on my neck.

"SEAL!" he yelled. The purple chakra disappeared and my world went black.

I woke up in our hotel room. I found a note stuck to my forehead. I grabbed at it and read it.

_Naruko, That chakra's dangerous kid._

_Anyway, I went out for a while. Practice your_

_concentration or something. See you tonight._

_Jiraiya._

I groaned. He left me all alone. I walked over and opened the room window. The air outside was cool and refreshing. I did as I was told and sat on my bed. And started to meditate. I shook the feeling that I was being watched and continued. I unconsciously summoned some clones and they meditated as well. I opened my eyes about an hour later to see them snoring around the room.

"Who said you guy's could sleep?" I said plainly. I rolled my eyes and dispelled them. I heard a ruckus outside and looked out my window. It was Sasuke. What was he doing here? I shrugged it off, it couldn't be Sasuke, he was training with Kakashi, probably some one else. I heard a knock on my door. "Coming." I said. I thought it was Ero-kun, probably got dumped and came back. I snickered at the thought. The knocking got louder. " I said I was coming!" I yelled at the door before opening it.

**Sasuke's POV**

**Earlier that day... **I walked around the village, I couldn't find Kakashi anywhere. Or my Naruko. I decided to go to Kakashi's house after a while. I knocked on the door, when Gai answered.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" I asked. Gai didn't answer so I pushed pass him and found him laying unconscious on the bed. "What happened?" I demanded. Everyone was there, most of the Jonins, minus Asuma. "Why are all the teachers here?" I demanded again. No one said a word. They just sent wary glances to each other. Suddenly, another Jonin came rushing through the door.

"Is it true!? Is Itachi really back?" he exclaimed. My eyes widened.

"SHUT UP!" Kurenai yelled. The man didn't hear her.

"And is it true he's after Naruko?!"he blurted out. Gai covered his mouth. Then looked at me. My sharingan was spinning in my eyes. Kurenai spoke up.

"Sasuke calm down, we don't know where Naruko is yet." but then she stopped talking. What she said made me angrier. No wonder I couldn't find Naruko all day. I jetted out the door and to her house.

I banged and kicked the door of Naruko's apartment.

"NARUKO! NARUKO ARE YOU HOME!?" I yelled pounding the door. Sakura came up the stairs.

"Oh, Sasuke H-" she stopped when she saw my eyes.

"Where's Naruko!?" I half yelled. Sakura looked confused.

"She didn't come home?" she said.

'What do you mean?! You saw her today?" I demanded.

"Well, yeah. She was with a big White haired man they were talking to Asuma-sensei." She said. "And here I am with a bowl of my mother ramen just for her." she sighed. Then she opened Naruko's window and placed it on the dresser in front of it. After closing the window she left. I ran off to find Asuma.

Asuma was sitting on a bench watching Shikamaru practice.

"Asuma-sensei!" I yelled he looked over at me.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"Where's Naruko!?" I exclaimed. He thought.

"Oh yeah. She and Jiraiya-san went to get Ramen after telling me he was helping her with training." he said. I didn't listen and bolted to Ichirukas.

I burst into the shop. It was empty. The man behind the counter looked over at me.

"Where'd Naruko go?" I asked. He thought.

"She and a white haired man left town a little bit ago, to the big shop place just north of the village." he smiled. I nodded and ran out the village. I didn't stop until I reached the town.

I searched everywhere but Naruko was no where to be found. Thankfully, a man at a candy shop said he knew a girl that fit Naruko's description perfectly.

"yeah, I believe she's staying at the hotel two shops over." he smiled. I nodded. Then ran for the Hotel, hopefully I wasn't to late. I walked into the hotel and rang the desk bell. A lady came out. I pulled Naruko's picture out of my pocket and showed it to the lady.

"have you seen her? Is she staying here?" I asked The lady thought.

"I might've seen her when I traded ships." she said. Then handed me a room number. Here, try this room. She said. I nodded thankfully. Hopefully I wasn't to late. I ran up three floors and four doors down the hall. Knocking on the door. It didn't open. I kicked it down.

"No one's here..." I said. Just the wind blowing cool air through some open windows.

**Me- DUN DUN DUUUUN Thanks Jiraiya! That was epicness!**

**Jiraiya- Of course it was, the window's were a good touch.**

**Me- Yep yep!**

**Sasuke- DIDN'T YOU JUST READ WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERES MY NARUKO!? I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!**

**Me- *gulp* Heh heh... moving on. Read and Review please! Wai- Ahh! Sasuke! My...neck...**


	23. Saving You

**Before Sasuke showed up-**

I opened the door and was face to face with a black robe with red clouds. I looked up and my eyes met coal black ones.

"Can I help you?" I said to the man before me. I looked around him to see a blue man with a large sword. "If, your looking for your hotel room this isn't it. Good day to you." I said closing the door. A blue hand shot out and pushed the door open.

"Not so fast kid. Step out of the room." The blue man growled at me. I rolled my eyes and stepped out.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Naruko Uzumaki?" The coal eyed man spoke.

"The one and only." I said leaning against the door. "You are?"

"Akutsuki." The blue man smirked.

"What's that?" I asked

"None of your concern." The other man said. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." he said.

"Cooperate so this can be easy on you and us."The blue man said. I thought about it. Boring hotel room, or weird gang I've never heard of.

"Sure why not. It's not like I'm doing anything." I shrugged walking down the hall. The men didn't move. I turned around. "Well? Let's go!" I said waiting for them to start walking. We left the hotel and they walked on either side of me, blocking me from anyone's suspicious wandering eyes.

**Sasuke's POV**

**Present time-**

I fell to my knees. Naruko was gone. Her stuff was in the room though. There was no sign of a struggle. Was she threatened? Knocked out? Did my bastard brother hurt Naruko!? I got angrier.

"FUCKING ITACHI!" I yelled punching a hole in the wall. Itachi ruined everything good in my life. And now he's taken Naruko too. I stuck my head out the window for fresh air.

"Where are we going anyway?" A familial voice asked. I popped open my eyes and saw a long tied up blond haired head.

"Naruko?" I breathed. On either side of her, blocking her from anyone who wasn't above, was A blue haired man and a familiar black haired head. I growled at the black haired man, that was unmistakeably, and without a doubt, Itachi. With MY Naruko. I jumped out the window.

"NARUKO GET AWAY FROM THEM!" I yelled Naruko turned around.

"Sasuke?" she said surprised.

"NARUKO GET OVER HERE. NOW!" I growled glaring at Itachi , who hadn't turned around. Naruko hesitated then began to walk over to me, when the blue man grabbed her arm and held a sword to her neck. "Crap." I growled, my sharingan flaring. Itachi finally turned around.

"Long time no see Little brother." he said sounding bored. It just made me angrier. I put my training to use.

"I've grown stronger. I've survived. For this moment." I said I summoned the chakra needed for the Chidori. Lightning formed in my hand and I rushed Itachi, he easily deflected my best attack. Naruko managed to get out of that man's hold and ran over to where Itachi had flung me.

"Let's get outta here Sasuke!" she yelled pulling my arm. I yanked away from here.

"Naruko run and don't let them catch you. Got it?" I said, not looking away from Itachi.

"What? Sasuke, no offense but theses guys are to strong for you to handle on your own." she said yanking even harder. "I can't just leave you here to die." She said seriously.

"Naruko, I have to fight him." I said pulling away again.

"Why?!" She yelled.

"He's the man I want to kill." Naruko was quiet. She let her hand slip from my arm. Then she ran away, but I could have sworn I heard her say 'Stay alive.'

**Naruko's POV**

"Stay Alive." I said before running away. I hated this. That Sasuke had to constantly protect me. I ran through the town. The blue man was at my heels. "JIRAIYA! JIRAIYA!" I yelled. The blue man had me by the arm now.

"Not so fast kid. Maybe we should have cut off your legs." He whispered menacingly. His sword inched down I pulled and yanked as the sword came closer.

"Naruko!" A voice yelled, suddenly, Jiraiya came by with a swirling ball of chakra in his hand. He hit the blue man and sent him spiraling backwards. I shook Jiraiya's shirt hurriedly, trying to pull him back. I started rambling. "Ero-kun! It's Sasuke! And these guys! They-"

"I know. Lets go before it gets worse than it is. But stay close to me." Jiraiya said pulling me up onto a summoned frog.

"but..." I said, but the look in his eye told me to agree.

We hopped through the village, everyone had either went inside or moved to the side. "Who are those guys anyway? What's Akutsuki?" I asked hanging onto his back as the frog jerked to the side.

"They're a group of missing nin. They track down Jinchuriki like yourself and take the demons from them."

"What!? But wouldn't that..."

"Kill you? Yes. So stay near me, they;re after you at the moment." Jiraiya said

"Right." I felt so stupid for willingly going with them out of boredom. I was so stupid for opening the door in the first place.

Please don't be dead Sasuke... I prayed as we hurried along. I couldn't wait.

"TRANSFORM!" I yelled I turned into a small fox and hopped off the frog, going a mile a minute.

"NARUKO!" Jiraiya yelled as I sped away. I ran a mile a minute until I saw Sasuke being chocked by that other man. I transformed back into myself and whipped out a kunai.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was weak and tired. I couldn't stand toe to toe with Itachi, who was pushing me aside with no problems. That other guy had gone to catch Naruko. I felt the ground rumble and was distracted for only a moment. Itachi had me against a wall. I kicked and struggled.

"Your weak." he hissed. "Hate me brother, detest me. That's the only way to be strong." he said before tightening his grip.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE BASTARD!" A loud voice screamed. Naruko was running at Itachi with a kunai. I would've warned her to stay back but I couldn't speak. Itachi released me and appeared in front of Naruko.

"Don't... touch...her." I coughed. Itachi stared into Naruko's eyes and she glared back, ready to attack. "Naruko don't look into his eyes!" I was a second to late. Naruko's eyes got glassy and unfocused, they slid closed and she fell into Itachi's open arms. I wobbled to my feet as Itachi scooped up Naruko.

"Crap..." Naruko muttered before falling into unconsciousness.

"Put her down." I growled. Itachi started walking away. "Give her back!" I coughed. Itachi turned.

"Is this girl yours?" he asked. I glared back. Itachi adjusted Naruko and kept walking.

A frog exploded from a side street. A white haired man glared daggers at Itachi. He jumped down and in a flash attacked Itachi. They fought at a blinding speed. But the whit haired man seemed to have the upper hand. The blue man came back and jumped in to the fight he seemed enraged about something. Itachi and his partner jumped back.

"We can't beat a Sannin." Itachi said. "Let's retreat for now." The blue man hesitantly nodded and the two started a black fire before escaping. The white haired man was holding Naruko now. I walked over to him as balanced as I could.

"Is she okay?" I asked. Naruko was breathing regularly and woke up when conked on the head by the man.

"W-What happened?" Naruko groaned clutching her head. Naruko stood up and looked at me. I smiled. She was safe and unharmed. "Sasuke? Your okay? Where'd those guys go?" she asked. I pulled her into a hug. "S-Sasuke?" she stammered. I just held her tightly. I ran my fingers through one of her pony tails.

"Are you okay?" I had to ask.

"Yeah..." she said. I felt my vision fading.

"Good... I''m glad." I said before my world went black.


	24. To the end of the earth and back!

Sasuke hugged me tightly. It felt...nice. His fingers ran through my hair and let out a long sigh.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I blushed slightly.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Good." he trailed off. "I'm glad." he said before fainting. He didn't let go of me. I fell backwards as he fell forward. He was heavier than me so it was hard to keep him up. Jiraiya caught us when I almost hit the ground. He finally pried Sasuke from me.

"I'm tired." I yawned.

"Then get some sleep." Jiraiya said. I felt my eyes drooping as he placed me next to Sasuke

"You'll be there when I wake up?" I asked. Half scared those guys were going to come back. The other part of me just wanted Ero-kun around for some reason.

"Sure kid." Ero-kun said before I fell asleep.

I woke up in a hospital. I was in a bed with a headache. I looked over and saw Sasuke, still unconscious. Jiraiya came in.

"You awake kid?" he said.

"Yeah. But how long will Sasuke be like that?" I asked sitting up. My head spun and then settled after a bit.

"He was hit with the same technique as you. He'll be out until we can break the jutsu." He said.

"How come I woke up so soon?" I asked.

"The Kyuubi dispelled the jutsu." he explained. I nodded and glanced over to Sasuke. He hadn't moved.

"Is there anyway we can help him?" I asked.

"We need to distinguish what the jutsu is, it will require a lot of medical intelligence... if only..." he trailed off.

"If only what?" I pushed. "Is there someone who can wake up Sasuke?" I asked. Jiraiya opened his mouth, closed it. Then opened it again.

"A famous nurse I used to know. She could wake him up, we'd have to find her though." he smirked.

"We?" I said happily.

"The Hokage won't allow you to be alone, I'll take you with me for now." Jiraiya said. I smiled and jumped out of bed, I staggered, and my vision blurred. But then it cleared right away and I regained my balance.

"I'll get ready! We'll have to leave right away!" I said.

"Calm down, We'll leave tomorrow. Get some sleep." Jiraiya said. He left the room. I walked back to my bed and went to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I rolled over and saw Sasuke with a pained look on his face.

"Sasuke?" I said as quietly as I could. No answer. Sasuke looked scared and well, in pain. I climbed out of bed. I shook his shoulder. "Sasuke?" I said again, he didn't wake up. Just kept an pained, angry, scared,and sad look on his face. I felt pretty bad. I couldn't wake him up like he did for me all those times. I brushed some of the hair from his face and he relaxed, he looked so peaceful and not all serious for once. So I climbed into his bed and laid down like he let me do when I had a nightmare (that's not weird right?), except this time it was a reverse situation. I felt his arms pull me closer as he usually did when I was around and he was in a deep sleep. I rolled over in his arms, and sighed against his chest, all those time's he would say he was just keeping me still because I moved around to much in my sleep was invalid at the moment. I decided to let him hold on for dear life like he was, and fell asleep.

I had a strange dream.

_I was in the city of Konoha, the Uchiha Estate, I knew because Sasuke would walk me by here when he woke me up for missions. I looked down and I was five years old again. I saw a small boy with a to-big blue shirt was running away. _

"_Hey!" My squeaky voice said. The boy stopped and turned around. "Sasuke?" I said when I saw his face. But Sasuke wasn't looking at me, he was looking behind me. I turned around and saw an older Uchiha with a bloody sword standing on the roof. I looked around and saw all the dead body's around me. Sasuke screamed out something like 'No!'. I didn't hear while I backed away from the man who jumped right...THROUGH ME!? Was I not here? Why did I? Where am I? "Sasuke? What's going on?" I asked when the scene went white. The dream started over. _

And over.

And over.

And over.

"NARUKO!" I woke up next to Sasuke. Jiraiya was shaking me awake. He sighed when my sleepy eyes looked over at him. "Don't do that, you almost fell into the jutsu yourself... if I was just a second late." he said.

"Sorry, Ero-kun." I yawned. "is it time to go? To find your friend?" I asked eagerly. Jiraiya smirked.

"Untangle yourself and pack a bag, we're leaving at noon." He said before leaving the room.

"Untangle myself?" I repeated. I looked down. It's true I was a wild sleeper but this was ridiculous. Sasuke's arm was around my waist and my arm was stuck under him. My leg was tossed over one of his and his other leg was half off the bed. My free arm was laid against his face. My eye twitched in frustration. I squirmed and shifted until I fell off the one person bed. I pushed Sasuke back into the middle of the bed before I dressed myself and jumped out the hospital window. I did leave a note. They'll figure it out.

I walked through the town to my house. I forgot to put my hair up so the unruly mess of blond waves fell down to my knees. My bangs, usually held up my head bands, fell in front of my eyes. I couldn't see very well. I remember I used to wear my hair down all the time... I'm glad I stopped.

"Crap, I really let my hair grow out." I muttered, blowing my hair out my face for the fifth time. I never noticed how long it was.

"But your hair looks best long." a voice said. I pushed aside my bangs to see Neji smiling down at me. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks!" I said

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"I'm going to pack for my training with Ero-kun." I said starting to walk, he followed.

"Ero-kun?"

"Jiraiya." I said.

"One of the three Sannin!?"

"I guess. He did say something about that." I thought. The rest of the walk was silent until I reached my house. Neji smiled at me.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself." He said twirling his finger in my hair.

"Thanks." I blushed before he walked away. I walked into my house and began packing.

Clothes, check. Weapons, check. Scrolls, check. Money... My eye twitched in irritation. Check? Not so much. I shoved my semi-empty wallet in my bag. Then I showered, brushed my hair into one obnoxiously long pony tail. I placed my headband so my Bangs would keep from my eyes, and changed into my orange shorts, blue t-shirt and orange vest. I pulled on my blue sneakers, grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder, grabbed my house key shoved it back in my pocket, locked the door and left. I went to different stores and bought small snacks for the journey. Ignoring the looks and mummers from the people around me.

"Onee-chan!" I turned around and was tackled by Konohamaru.

"Oh hey!" I smiled rubbing his head.

"Your okay? You were in the hospital!" He shook me. I laughed.

"Yes yes I'm fine." I said reassuringly.

"What about Onii-chan?" He asked.

"Who? Sasuke? Oh, he'll be fine, I'm off to find a nurse that'll be able to heal him." I said, I felt like I'm trying to reassure myself more than him.

I sat in Ichirukas later that day waiting around for Jiraiya to come. I wolfed down about seven bowls of Ramen before he showed up.

"Your late. It's like three o' clock." I glared and paid for my food. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I was doing research." he said.

"You mean peeking on girls in the shower." I said plainly.

"YOU LITTLE- no, I was trying to find were my friend might be." he growled.

"Hm, sure." I laughed walking by him. He muttered something and we walked to the villages exit. We didn't talk the way there, my head was spinning, maybe I should have rested some more...

We walked for a while, according to Jiraiya we were almost there. When I realized,

"Who's your friend?" I asked. He looked down.

"What? Oh. She's known as the 'Legendary Sucker.' She likes to gamble but she can never win. She's always avoiding her debts so she moves around a lot." He laughed at his memories.

"Oh... So her name is?" I pressed, a little annoyed.

"Tsunade." He finished.

"Never heard of her. Then again, I've never heard of you either. What are the Three Sannin?" I asked.

"There the three strongest ninja's in the village, they qualify to be Hokage." He smirked. Did I just hear him say Hokage? I started hopping up and down unconsciously. He stared at me.

"So you could be Hokage? That's awesome! I want to be Hokage! I'll be even stronger than the fourth! Did you know the forth Hokage defeated the nine tailed fox?" I went on and on, leaving out the part that that fox was in me of course. He started laughing.

"I trained the Fourth ya know." he boasted.

"I'LL GET THE SAME TRAININING AS THE FOURTH!?" I screamed. I silently cheered and Jiraiya smiled at me. "Well? Is that why you decided to train me!? Cause I got potential like the fourth!?" I said hopefully. He tried not to laugh. Was that good or bad?

"Look, the only reason I decided to is because you happen to look a lot like the fourth." he said poking my forehead.

"I look like the fourth?" I asked. I really didn't get that, what did the fourth look like? Probably better than that stone carving. I shrugged off the comment and kept walking.

I went over our last conversation as we walked through a town.

"Hey. Ero-kun." I said. Jiraiya faltered, then glared at me.

"What?"

"You said there were Three Sannin, so who's the third one?" I asked. Jiraiya tensed up. He remained silent. "What's wrong?" I asked. No answer. "Is he a bad person? Do I know him?" I pressed. Jiraiya looked uncomfortable. So I stopped asking. But it made me more curious. "How far would you go to save a friend?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't go very far to save mine."

"Oh. Well, I guess if it were Sasuke... If I had to save him I would go to the end of the world and back." I said as honestly as I could. He patted my head.

"Sometimes, that's not always best." he said. I looked up at him, his eyes had that far away look in them.

"How could I be the Hokage if I can't save my own friend?" I asked. Then I walked faster. Not waiting for an answer.

Of course I would go to the ends of the earth for Sasuke! Why do you think I'm on this search? He's my best friend, even if we don't say it. I know he would (probably) do the same for me. Cause that's what friends do. And when would that situation ever come up anyway?


	25. Gaara's (very short) Chapter

I was on my way back to the Suna village. I couldn't stop thinking about that girl from a few days ago. She was teaching those kids how to fight. She was smiling a lot too. I heard she was a Jinchuriki like me, how was she so happy? I had a warm feeling when I saw her smile. And my face heated up when she got close. Maybe I'm sick. I could only tell her my name and I panicked when she got even closer. I hurt her and felt kind of bad about it. Something didn't want me to hurt her. And I got a weird angry like feeling when that other guy was holding her. I feel like an idiot. All I could do was stare at her when she addressed me. I saw her smiling when I blinked. That guy called her Naruko. It was a nice name, I guess, Naruko...

"What's on your mind Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Naruko." I answered plainly. Temari's cheeks went red. Was she sick too? Kankuro started laughing.

"Can't blame you, she was a looker." He laughed. I had no clue what that meant and really didn't feel like asking.

I thought for a while. Naruko wasn't bad looking, that much was true. I remember, she had long blond hair that came down to her knees, her skin was slightly tanned, she had big ocean blue eyes, had three cat whisker like scars on each of her cheeks. I also remember how sparkly her smile was and that she was shorter than me, which didn't happen that much. She seemed to enjoy the color orange. One of the things that made me feel weird when she got closer was that she was, how would Kankuro put this, curvier than most of the other girls in then Suna village. I looked over at Kankuro who was still smirking like an idiot. What was his problem. I thought of Naruko once more. I felt a tug in my chest and my face heated up. I really was sick... Right? Maybe I should tell Temari to let me rest when we got back.

Back at the village we reported in and left to train.

"Temari." I said.

"Is something wrong Gaara?" she asked.

"I think i'm coming down with a fever." I replied.

"You don't look sick..." She put a hesitant hand on my forehead before pulling back. "And your not hot." she thought. "What would make you think you were sick?" she asked.

"Naruko." I said plainly. Temari blushed again. "Are you sick?" I asked, a slight bit worried. She giggled.

"Gaara, come with me for a second." she said. I sighed and walked after her. Kankuro was waving us off. Still grinning like and idiot.

Temari dragged me back to my house. She made us some food and we sat at the table.

"Gaara, why do you keep thinking about Naruko?" she asked. I shrugged. Naruko just happened to pop up when I thought of stuff. "Well, lets find out." she smiled nervously. I could tell this was going to require LOTS of talking. Great... "When did this start."

"When I saw her." I said. I figured it would be faster if I answered all the questions quickly and honestly.

"What was she doing?"

"Smiling."

"How did you feel?"

"Weird."

"Weird how?"

"I felt warm."

"How about when she confronted you? What about then?"

"Nervous." I shrugged. This was taking longer than I thought...

"Your face heated up?"

"Yes."

"And you've been thinking about her ever since?"

"Yes." I think the questions were done. Temari put her head in her hands to think.

"What about that other boy? When he swooped in how did you fell?"

"Angry."

"Angry how?"

"Strange angry."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"At who?"

"The other boy." I said. She thought again, then let out a fit of laughter.

Temari was still laughing. It was getting annoying.

"What? I asked. No answer. Just laughing. "Temari." I almost growled. She stopped and looked up at me.

"Gaara! You like Naruko!" She blurted out. I did? I sort of like Temari and Kankuro, but I liked Naruko in a different way. She saw my blank expression. "Gaara. You were angry at the other boy because he was friends with Naruko when you wanted to be. That was jealousy." she explained.

"Oh." I said.

"You like Naruko, but not like you do me and Kankuro. You _like _Naruko." she said stretching out the word.

"I don't see how stretching the word make's the meaning different." I said. "But I think I know what you mean." Temari smiled. And got up.

"I'll let you be alone for awhile. Try to sleep okay?" she left without another sound.

I thought about it. I had to train hard for the exams in Konoha. Naruko would be there...I was glad I would see her again. If I was stronger than that other guy would she like me the way I liked her? I smiled a bit. Which was strange. But it was good also. Naruko was good. I smirked again. Naruko...


	26. Jiraiya and Naruko's (short) Chapter

It's been a few days since I agreed to teach Naruko the Rasengan. I have to admit, she's a fast learner. She almost got the first level down, popping the balloon. I decided to train her personally today. Here we were sitting around while I watched Naruko practice. The balloon would be covered by three different types of chakra. One would push, one would pull, and the other would jab itself into the middle, popping the balloon. It was strange, two of the chakra's weren't her's. They were different.

"Naruko." I spoke.

"Yeah?" She smiled. I couldn't help but soften. She looked so much like her father.

"Let you chakra run to its highest level." I said. Naruko nodded, then let her blueish chakra flare, its started running low when a red chakra took over. The red chakra swirled with a purple chakra. It was like they were fighting. A blue chakra came between them and Naruko fell back.

"Ow! That always happens! Ow my head! Crap!" She yelled.

"Come 'ere kid." I said. She staggered over and sat down. I moved her head to the side. I saw a weird marking there. "What happened?" I demanded.

"Well, A while ago on our first mission outside the village, I got kidnapped by these weird guys. I got this bruise... I guess it hasn't gone away." she shrugged. I looked at her.

"This is a snake bite." I told her.

"Oh..." Naruko rubbed it. "I guess so. It stings." she said scratching it. A purple chakra shot out and went back. This was bad.

Naruko went back to training. I snuck up behind her and did a sealing sign. I gripped 'bruise' on her neck.

"Ero-kun? Wha-"

"SEAL!" I yelled. Naruko fainted, she started coughing before falling asleep. I scooped her up and carried her back to the hotel. "That should hold it. But for how long..." I sighed. Setting her down on the hotel bed I went to sleep on my own.

I felt my shoulder shake. I looked at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. I rolled over to see Naruko, she was standing next to my bed. She looked to the side in embarrassment.

"What?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream." She muttered. I sat up.

"So?"

"So, Kakashi said they're not dreams!" She protested.

"Well. What happened." I asked.

"Well, It always starts of with me going to see Kyuu-kun. He's a nine tailed fox. Then I fall back into this water that's infested with snakes. Kyuu-kun said they're making him sick. When I fall back, I end up in a field. The field has this sacrificial place in it and it says Naruko on it! Then..." she trailed off.

"Then?" I said. This defiantly wasn't a dream she was explaining.

"That's it..." she said quickly. I could tell she was hiding something. Something important.

"There's more. Tell me." I pressed.

Naruko sat down.

"Okay..." She sighed. "Well, a really scary guy comes to me. He's always smiling at me and telling me to come with him. But when I go to say no, I wake up." She said. I thought. Could it be... no. That's an impossible chance.

"Did he give you his name?" I asked seriously. She shook her head, not looking me in the eye. "Don't lie kid. This is important." I demanded. Naruko looked up.

"He said his name was. Orochimaru. Something like that..." she said. My eyes widened. I stood up. We had to find Tsunade now.

"Lets go." I said throwing my stuff in my bag. Naruko started doing the same.

"Were leaving?" She asked. I nodded. "Kay." she said.

We left the hotel and then the town. Naruko walked sleepily alongside me. She yawned and sat back.

"What are you doin?" I asked. She yawned fainting on the ground. "Naruko?" I nudged her side. She shot up.

"oh." she yawned "sorry..." she stood up shakily.

"Are you okay?" I asked when she nearly fell over.

"I haven't been sleeping well since we left. It's the dreams." She admitted. I sighed, she leaned on me as we walked.

"How did you sleep back home?" I asked, something needed to be done about this.

"Well. Sasuke used to let me sleep next to him." She yawned. Now THAT was a shocker. I remember seeing the two interact before I knew them. I heard that they would always argue and fight over the littlest things. To anyone on the outside, this was unexpected. But I guess it wasn't that weird to them. I picked up Naruko and continued to the city where Tsunade was seen.

It was morning by the time the city came into view. Naruko had slept peacefully through the night and was still sleeping. How long had she been waking up like that? Why didn't she tell me sooner? I glanced at the blonde head.

"You gotta help your child. I can't do everything."I shot up at the sky. Hoping Minato and Kushina were listening. I adjusted her in my arms and continued into the town.

I set us up for two nights at a hotel and put Naruko in our room. I had to go. I wrote a note.

_'Kid, we made it to the city_

_I was talking about earlier._

_I went to find Tsunade._

_You can do whatever. I_

_left you some money and_

_the directions to the next_

_part of the training. but_

_if you feel you need to rest more_

_go right ahead. I could really_

_care less. Be careful and stay_

_safe. -Jiraiya'_

I glanced at her as I left the room.

"Sleep tight." I smirked before leaving. There was a worker setting up after cleaning one room. "Sir!" I caught up with him

"Yes?" he said.

"Do you know if the 'Legendary Loser' is still in town?" I said. The man laughed and nodded.

"I got so much money! She came by last night. She should be staying in a room here. She might be out now. I nodded and walked downstairs and out the door. Looks like the rest of the day will be put to finding Tsunade.

**Naruko's POV**

I woke up in a hotel bed. The room was different though. I looked around and found a note left to me by Jiraiya. I read it over. At first I couldn't believe it. I read it again.

"He left without me!?" I yelled angrily. But it did say I could train. I smiled and changed my clothes, running out the door. I gripped the training directions in my hand. I ran and bought the rubber balloons to review what I already knew and set off for the training grounds.


	27. Naruko and Jiraiya ch2- Meet Tsunade

I laid panting in the ground. Learning this move was tough. I couldn't hold the Rasengan for more than a few moments. My arms were in pain and my hands looked red and burned. My sweater lay forgotten somewhere in the grass and dirt I had kicked up while I ran back and fourth. There were small holes where my chakra had gotten out of control and back fired. I had pulled my hair back into one pony tail. I pushed myself up.

"One... more... time." I huffed. I stood up and concentrated hard. I made the ball, it swirled with blue and red and purple. I started running to the tree I was practicing on. The purple shot out and the red shot out, over taking the blue. I screamed as it blew up in my face. I flew back and hit the ground hard. I got the wind knocked out of me and fell unconscious.

_I opened my eyes in that field I hated. Orochimaru was there. Smiling as usual. _

"_Having trouble?" he asked. I glared at him._

"_Fuck off. I'm trying to train!" I growled. He smiled and laughed. _

"_Come now Naruko-chan! Just give in!" He pressed. _

"_Give into what?" I asked. He sighed._

"_So naive. Naruko-chan." He smiled._

"_Well whatever. The answer id n- _

I woke up.

"-o." I finished. I looked around. No one was there. My arms were numb and I was hungry. I decided to head back to the hotel. I got up and walked as best I could, making my way back into the town. It felt cooler outside without my sweater. I rubbed my arms, warming up.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I looked to the side, a little girl was crying. She was looking around wildly with fear in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked kneeling down beside her. She wiped her eyes.

"I can't find my Daddy! Or my Mommy!" she cried. I felt bad.

"I'll help you." I said wiping tears from her eyes. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you!" she said grabbing my hand. I winced.

"Onee-san? Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Sorry."

We walked for a while. Some people came by and stared at the little girl.

"Tia!" the woman yelled. They woman and man came over.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Tia yelled. The couple looked at me.

"Thank you Onee-chan!" Tia hugged me.

"No problem Tia-chan." I smiled. I stood straight and her parents bowed in thanks I bowed in return and they went on their way. Tia looked so happy. I sighed. Wishing for a moment I had parents. But I pushed the thought away and smiled.

"Well... What was I doing? Oh! Getting back to the hotel!" I said aloud, running off back the way I came.

I finally got to the hotel. Jiraiya was sleeping up in our room. Another note was sitting on the dresser.

_'Kid. You were gone when I got back,_

_I went out for a bit of fun. I don't know_

_If i'll be back when you get back so I _

_left some food on the table for you._

_I didn't find Tsunade but we'll both look _

_tomorrow. Have a good night. -Jiraiya'_

I rolled my eyes. So, was he passed out drunk or something? I smiled and laughed slightly. My arms were still in pain. I went into the bathroom, changed, came out and I laid down on my back so I wouldn't hurt my arms. I yawned and drifted off into a (thank god) dreamless sleep.

The next day I woke up before Jiraiya. My arms felt better. I showered, got dressed and ate. All without hearing a peep from Jiraiya. I hope he's not dead. I walked over to him.

"Hey. Ero-kun!" I said kicking his side. He groaned and groggily sat up. I shoved a bowl of cereal into his hands.

"What?" he yawned staring at the bowl in confusion.

"It's morning. Eat so we can get going." I said before slipping on my shoes. He ate and got ready before we left the hotel.

I skipped along side Jiraiya.

"Yep! I think I'm getting better at controlling that weird chakra!" I said enthusiastically. He just nodded. "And I had a weird dream thing when I knocked myself out by accident." Jiraiya laughed at that.

"How did you manage to knock yourself out?" he laughed. I glared.

"It was the chakra! The purple looking one is always making the rest of it blow out of control!" I yelled.

"Out of control how?" He asked. I sighed.

"I can't explain it." I said, "I have to-" A big explosion happened bout a mile off. "DAMN!" I yelled looking at the walls collapsing and the smoke rising. Jiraiya grabbed my hand and started running. "What?" I yelled as he dragged me behind him.

"That's Tsunade's chakra signal!" he yelled. I started running, tugging my hand from his.

"Why didn't you say so!" I yelled.

While we were running I felt another chakra. It was very familiar. VERY familiar. It was the guy from my dreams. I started to slow down.

"What are you doing?" he said looking back. I shook my head. "What? We have to hurry!" He yelled. I covered my face with my hands and shook my head again. I felt an arm wrap around me. I looked up and I was hoisted over Jiraiya's shoulder.

"HEY!" I yelled banging on his back. He didn't answer. "I don't wanna go there!" I screamed. "He's there!" I yelled. Jiraiya kept running. "I don't want to!" I yelled again. That red chakra started coming out. "Put me down!" I yelled again. The red chakra flared. He finally let me down. I suddenly had an idea.

"You need to calm down." Jiraiya said. I ignored him.

"If I kill that guy he'll leave me alone right?" I said.

"No." he said, he was doing a hand sign. I glared at him.

_**'He doesn't want you to kill him. You have to kill, to make Orochimaru disappear.' **_I looked around. It was Kyuu-kun!

_'I know! But I really don't think killing him will solve anything.' _

_**'It will. Go.'**_

_'Whatever...'_

I turned and ran for the place where the chakra was. Jiraiya was close on my heels.

**Jiraiya's POV**

Naruko's sense was gone. I could practically see the Nine-tails taking over. She crashed through the wall where Tsunade was. The Orochimaru's chakra was gone now. I really regret trying to force her to come.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I looked over and saw Naruko attacking Tsunade.

"Naruko!" I yelled. But she wasn't there anymore. Tsunade started to fight back. She saw me.

"Jiraiya!?" she yelled dodging a poncing Naruko.

"That's Minato's daughter!" I yelled. Tsunade looked over at Naruko, dodging her again. She looked over at me.

"Well do something!" She yelled.

"Grab her!" I yelled Tsunade managed to hold Naruko down.

"SEAL!" I yelled slamming down on her stomach. The Nine tail's chakra dissipated and Naruko looked around.

"What happened?" She said. She looked at Tsunade. "Who's the lady?" she said. Tsunade glared at her.

"What a brat!" She yelled conking Naruko in the head.

"Ow! Freaking hag!" Naruko yelled. Tsunade hit her again.

"Naruko. That's Tsunade." I said pointing at the enraged Tsunade. Naruko looked at her. Then rolled her eyes.

"I don't give a damn. That hurt!" she yelled. Tsunade went to hit her again.

"Tsunade-sama! She's just a little girl!" Tsunade's helper, Shizune said. She was holding a pig. Tsunade glared at Naruko, Naruko glared back.

"Um. Tsunade. We need your medical help." I said nervously trying to break up the fight about to happen. Tsunade glared up at me. I could tell this was going to be a long couple of days.

**Wazz up! I have'nt talked in so long! I'm sorry for the lack of chapters over the last couple of days, ya know with Christmas and all it was hard to sit down and write. **

**Naruko- Whatcha get for Christmas!? Sasuke got me a dark blue Uchiha brand sweater. And I got him ramen.**

**Me- Oh... thats nice. I got a Bow and Arrows. I've been practicing!**

**Naruko-Lemme see!**

**Me-Sure! *loads arrow* *aims* FIRE! **

**Sasuke- HOLY SHIT!**

**Me-Sasuke! I told you to stand behind me!**

**Sasuke- YOU WERE AIMING FOR ME!**

**Me-WAS NOT! **

**Sasuke-WAS TO!**

**Naruko- You guys are so mature... anyway. Read and review and all that! Later!**

**Me-NARUKO! SASUKE BROKE MY FAVORITE ARROW!**

**Naruko- Enjoy the story! **


	28. Tsunade's Chapter

Shizune and I sat across from Jiraiya and the brat. They wanted me to come to Konoha and heal some patients.

"I won't help." I stated. The brat glared at me.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because I don't help rude brats." I shot. The brat jumped up on the table to glare down at me. I glared back.

"Naruko! Get down." Jiraiya growled Naruko paid no attention.

"I know I'm rude but that has nothing to do with Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei!" Naruko yelled. "This is about them! They need help and your gonna give it to them even if I have to drag you back to Konoha!" her eyes flashed red. I smirked in amusement. This girl meant business.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"Then I'll beat you until your nothing but ash in the wind." she growled. I stood.

"I'll take that challenge."i said. The brat jumped down.

"Lets go then." She snapped.

I found myself outside standing about 10 feet from the small child. The girl charged me. I dodged and she jumped back flipping over and aiming a kick at my face. I blocked it. There was so much power behind it. She jumped back.

"your strong." I commented.

"I have something called Tsunade strength." she grinned.

"Then I guess I'll have to show you were it came from." I smiled. She grinned and then charged at me again. I went to punch her and the brat swung forward with her own punch. A shock wave flew behind both of us. True, I was holding back, but no one's matched my strength like this before. We both jumped back. She started gathering chakra in her right hand. I recognized that technique. The Rasengan, Jiraiya actually taught her that? But this Rasengan was weird though, it swirled with three different chakra's. One I'm guessing id hers. The other I know is the Kyuubi's but the third one felt like...like... Orochimaru? The girl charged at me. But the Orochimaru-like-chakra started to take over as she ran. It spiraled out of control, by the time she got to me it exploded. I could here her scream and I flew backwards too.

The smoke cleared and Naruko stood up. She was burned and ash covered her face and clothes. She sat down and punched the ground.

"Crap..." she muttered. I walked over to her.

"What was that?" I chuckled. She looked up at me.

"That was a Rasengan take over." she growled. I felt a pang of sympathy. Jiraiya had beckoned over to me. I glanced at him, he was pointing at his neck. Then at the brat. I moved some of her hair and saw it. Orochimaru's mark. It was glowing purple. Naruko stood. Then she tried to kick me. I grabbed her leg and swung her away. She fell a few feet away and charged again. I saw the mark beat purple and she collapsed.

I smirked "I won." I said. The brat stood.

"No! I'm gonna win, Rasengan or not." she stated. "You have to! I'll make you save Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei!" I felt my face soften. She wasn't fighting to prove her strength. This was for her friends.

"Whats' your name kid." I asked. The girl stood up.

"Naruko Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the Hokage." Naruko grinned in satisfaction. The look in her eyes. That hit me deep somewhere. It brought back memories of my brother. My first love. I glared at her.

"Why would you want such a stupid position?" I shot. Naruko glared at me.

"STUPID!? Being the Hokage is my dream!" She yelled.

"Yeah? So dying is your dream? Cause' that's all your gonna get with an ambition like that!" I yelled at her. She stood up.

"Who do you think you are! I WILL be the Hokage!"

"So you say. Why would you want a position like that in the first place!?"

"Because I want to be respected! What do you know about my dream!" Naruko blurted out. I stopped. Naruko stopped. We had crossed a line that we didn't want to come to.

We stayed silent for awhile.

"Well Naruko. I'm tired of 'fighting' you lets make a bet." I smirked. The brat glanced up.

"What kind of bet?" she asked. Her fighting spirit shining in her eyes.

"You suck at the Rasengan." I started.

"So?" Naruko glared.

"So. I bet you can't learn the technique." I smirked. Naruko looked at me then smirked cockily. She crossed her arms.

"I bet I CAN learn it! In three days!" She smiled. "Then I'll have it down pact." she smiled I thought about it... wait, three days... What did Orochimaru say he wanted me to answer in three days? I shook my head. Whatever it was it can't be good. I looked back at Naruko.

"Fine brat. You have three days. If I win you'll give up on trying to get me to help you. If you win, I'll help you and..." I thought.

"And?" Naruko asked.

"And, I'll give you this." I smirked, showing her my necklace. It was a blue crystal given to me by a previous Hokage.

"What is it?" She asked in awe.

"Its my most prized possession. It was passed down to me by the first Hokage."

"Whoa! Now I defiantly have to win!" She jumped up and down.

"We'll see." I smirked. She grinned and ran off.

"I'll get it! You'll see!" She yelled running off to train.

I stood there and Shizune handed me the leash for Ton-ton. My pig.

"Was that a good idea? What if she wins?" Shizune asked.

"She won't. Not even the Fourth could master the Rasengan in three days... and it was HIS technique." I chuckled.

"But, Tsunade-sama-"

"Enough Shizune. That girl doesn't stand a chance." I laughed. Jiraiya walked over to me.

"So, the legendary loser makes another bet." He smirked.

"And this one's in the bag." I smirked back.

"Don't be so sure." He said. Then his expression got serious. "Anyway. What were you doing with Orochimaru?" He asked. My expression turned serious now.

"Lets talk somewhere else." I said. He nodded. And followed me. This was gonna be a long couple of days...

**Me- Hiya Tsunade!**

**Tsunade- Hello brat number three!**

**Me-Who you callin a Brat!?**

**Naruko-Hahaha!**

**Tsunade-Hello brat number one! Wheres Brat number two?**

**Me-Sasuke? I don't know...**

**Naruko-He read Gaara's chapter a while ago.**

**Me-Oh god... JIRAIYA! SHIZUNE!**

**Jiraiya & Shizune- What?**

**Me- Go stop Sasuke before he kills Gaa-chan!**

**Tsunade- really... wow Sasuke.**

**Naruko- I tried to stop him...**

**Me-Oh well. Lets move on.**


	29. Naruko and Tsunade's chapter!

I had practiced for days, I think I finally got it down! Rasengan was in the bag! Take that Tsunade! But, damn, my arms hurt... I walked back to the hotel where Jiraiya and I were staying. It was the last day of the bet. I had to show Tsunade now!

I ran into the hotel room.

"Jiraiya!" I shouted, but, as usual, I found a note instead of him. I picked it up.

_Naruko,_

_Something came up kid. I'm with Tsunade._

_Were just outside of town. Wait for us to get back._

_Stay safe and all that._

_Jiraiya._

I rolled my eyes.

"Like hell I'm waiting for your 'always-late' ass!" I growled, crumpling up the paper and running out the hotel.

I ran out the town. It was nothing but a grassy field. I waved my arms.

"YO! JIRAIYA!" I shouted. I saw a figure turn to me. When I got closer I saw four people instead of three. I ran closer. Jiraiya's eyes were wide. I slowed down. He yelled at me.

"Naruko! Stay there!" He told me. I stopped, not understanding why. Tsunade looked back at me, I was closest to her.

"What are you doing here brat?" She asked. I smiled.

"I did it!" I smiled.

"Did what?"

"The Rasengan! I learned it!" Tsunade looked at me wide eyed.

"You-" but she was cut off, by a bone chilling voice that made me freeze.

"Naruko-chan?" I looked over to see him. The man from my dreams. Orochimaru. And next to me, I recognized the man who kidnapped me all those years ago. I stood in fear.

I blocked out whatever was said. To scared to move. But, When I snapped out of it, I looked up and saw a giant frog, a giant snake, and a giant slug. The three Sannin were fighting. I stepped back. The snake was defeated, the slug was blown to pieces, only to regenerate itself and heal the frog. And the battle raged on.

Eventually. The large animals were gone. A physical fight began. Tsunade had the upper hand, he punches took out large rocks and made craters in the ground. Her and Jiraiya were being attacked by both Orochimaru and his assistant.

Tsunade was having trouble. She was out of breath and her chakra was low. And she seemed to be scared of the blood she got on her hands when she was cut.

Jiraiya was fending off Orochimaru. Trying to keep him back.

The other man, who I learned was Kabuto, ran at Tsunade. I managed to knock him over. We tumbled across the field. I dodged his attacks and moved as swiftly as I could. Trying to make my hits count. But he was just as fast. He punched me hard in my side and I flew in front of Tsunade. Landing with a thud. When I stood up Kabuto was aim at Tsunade with a knife. I stood and stopped it. I cringed when I realized the knife cut in between my fingers, blood ran down my hand, Tsunade looked as if she would throw up.

I thought if I were to show her I could use the Rasengan, now would be a GREAT time. I held out my hand and summoned a shadow clone who charged the Rasengan. The swirling blue ball floated in my hands.

"EAT IT!" I shouted, slamming it into Kabuto's stomach. He went flying back and rammed into a rock. I felt everyone's eyes on me. It was quiet for a moment. Kabuto coughed up some blood and glared daggers at me. I charged him again with another Rasengan. He dodged this time and stabbed my side. Then my arm, then my back. He dealt out small hits to the places my chakra builds up and I stumbled from the power drain. Kabuto built up chakra and struck my stomach. I fell to the ground in pain. Kabuto laughed and kicked me back at Tsunade.

"And another one bites the dust." He taunted me.

I wanted to get up and slap a lesson into Kabuto. But, I felt so weak, my vision was fading in and out, as was my hearing. I felt my mouth open and close. Tsunade was kneeling over me. The pain disappeared but she was still so frantic. My vision was blurry and my hearing was gone. The pain, I couldn't take it. I must have shut it out. But I felt light headed.

Everything went black.

**Tsunade's POV-**

Naruko lay in front of me, she was breathing unevenly. I unzipped her jacket and saw her badly bruised and bleeding stomach. I couldn't move. Her eyes were glazed over and I doubted she could hear me.

"Naruko?!" I shouted. "Hey!" I shook her. She let out a pained scream, then she was silent. I removed her forehead protector. She was getting cold. I removed her sweater so I could heal her properly. "Naruko! Hey, you'll be fine, just hang on!" I said as her eyes closed. She was still breathing. She could still live.

I looked up, those two had retreated, Jiraiya and Shizune drove them off, they ran over to where I was and looked at Naruko.

"Can you?" Jiraiya asked. I nodded. Shizune and him stood back and waited hopefully. I looked at Naruko's face, it was going pale. I had to act fast or she would die.

I summoned my healing chakra and began working on the bigger wound. I wasn't letting her die. Her dream was like theirs... her smile... her simplicity. It was just like them. She was a child chasing a dream. She would live! I finished healing her. But she wouldn't wake up. I took off my necklace. The one I bet she could have. I lifted her head and placed it around her neck. It shone before laying flat. Then, Naruko coughed. She opened her eyes and sat up. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

**Naruko's POV-**

I heard a voice. It sounded far off.

_'I'll be back for you Naruko-chan'_ It hissed. But a white light shone and I walked towards it. Was I going to die? HELL NO!I turned and ran to a blueish light I saw. I reached for it and...

I woke up, Tsunade hugged me tightly.

"Tsu-Tsunade?" I asked. "What happened?" I asked, I looked around. Those two were gone. Tsunade smirked.

"You won the bet, that's what happened. Little brat." She snorted. For the first time I felt something cool touching my chest. I looked and saw a blue crystal. The one Tsunade said I could have if I won.

"But that's not all right!" I smiled hopefully. Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"I guess I'll heal your little boyfriend." She chuckled. I blushed some and angrily spat,

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

All these jerks did was laugh.


	30. Back in Action!

It didn't take long for us to get back to Konoha. And when we did we I ran straight to Sasuke's hospital room. I swung the door open and hopped onto the empty bed. Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya came in shortly after. Tsunade summoned some chakra and pressed it against Sasuke's forehead. I walked up and waited for my friend to open his eyes. Tsunade stopped and yawned.

"All finished." she said, exiting the room. I shouted after her as she left.

"Hey! Remember! You need to heal Kakashi-sensei too!"

"yeah, yeah... freaking brat." I heard.

"I HEARD THAT!" I shouted. Then, Sasuke groaned. I looked over.

"Sasuke? Yo! Are you awake!? Sakura! Get in here!" I smiled. Sakura entered.

"What's up Naruko?" She asked, tossing me an apple.

"Sasuke's waking up!" I told her, she pushed in next to me.

"Really!?"

**Sasuke's POV-**

I woke up to screaming. What a horrible dream I had just had. But, when I did wake up, I saw a smiling Naruko at my bed side. Next to her, was Sakura, who immediately threw herself on me when I sat up. She started crying about something. I looked back at Naruko, I missed her to be honest. She took a big bite out of her apple and pounded her fist into mine. She smiled.

"Bout' time!" She said, finishing off the apple. Then, she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my voice was horse and under used... how attractive. I cleared my throat. Naruko laughed. I miss that laugh.

"To tell everyone!" She smiled. "And you two are having a moment!" She said slyly before running out of the way of my glare.

Sakura sat and peeled an apple for me. People came in and out. Obviously sent by Naruko, who hadn't come back yet. Lee said something about Kakashi. She's probably checking up on him. I wanted to see her. I finally woke up and all she did was say hi and leave. Sakura handed me the apples. I set them on the table near my bed. Sakura gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I looked away from her.

"Nothing." I lied.

"I can go get Naruko, I thin she might be at the ramen shop with Neji. They've actually become pretty good friends." Sakura said. My face heated up with anger. "Gotcha!" Sakura giggled, poking my back. I swatted her hand away and glared.

"Shut up." I muttered again. Sakura got up.

"I'll get Naruko." she smiled. Then, she stopped at the door.

"What?" I asked.

"She really does care about you. Naruko does." She smiled as she turned around. I was blushing. She giggled.

"She fought a Sannin for you, you know." Sakura pointed out, that I didn't know.

"Naruko did?" I said. Sakura nodded.

"Two of them! She told me all about it! Ask. Her. Out." Sakura said before slipping out the room.

Naruko came in about an hour later. She smiled.

"Sorry! I just had to finish my ramen!" She plopped into a chair. "So full!" She stretched. Yep, this was my Naruko. Then she looked at me. "So, what's up?" she said. I sat up more.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sakura said you wanted to ask me something." She shrugged, pulling an apple from the basket near my bed. I let out a yell of curses and punched a wall... on the inside. HOW DARE SHE! Sakura... damn her.

"Yeah, anything happen while I was gone?" I asked. Naruko thought.

"I learned a new technique!" She said. I smirked at her.

"Is that so?" I said, leaning back. I had already learned the Chidori. What could have her so excited?

"Yeah! The Rasengan!" She cheered. I heard of that before. I chuckled.

"You'll have to show me later." I told her. She nodded.

"Sure!" she smiled.

Naruko and I talked until it was dark. The nurse came in.

"Visiting hours are over. Are you going?" She asked Naruko. Naruko yawned.

"Nah, I'll stay the night, I'm really tired." Naruko yawned. The nurse nodded and brought in a pillow and blanket. Naruko settled down on the other bed. The nurse left after a quick good night.

"How long have I been out." I asked for the first time. Naruko shrugged.

"About a week." she yawned. "But I wouldn't worry!" She smiled. "We still have about two months until the exam!" I nodded as she threw her sweater on the end of her bed. Then, the room was filled with silence.

Naruko started snoring softly.

"Naruko?" I said, no answer. "Are you awake?" I tried again. No answer. I sighed. I sat up and looked over at her. I noticed a bandage sticking out from the bottom of her shirt. It surround her whole stomach. Was she hurt? What happened? I pulled the blanket over her. She grabbed it and smiled softly before sighing. I put her forehead protector on the desk next to her bed. Naruko rolled over and yawned. I went back to my bed and smirked. I took another looked at my Naruko before closing my eyes.

That's right MY Naruko. It makes me mad that she became better friends with Neji. At least she'll want to hang out with me more now that I'm awake. Right?


	31. Trouble for Sasuke and Naruko!

**I know, Long time no see! Well, guess what I have! Yep! A new chapter! Now now, I skipped to the Chunnin Exams. The mid Chunnin exams. And that's that! Here we go!  
**

It's mid chunnin exams now. Just after the written test and Naruko is over chatting with Neji and his team. I glared and kicked at the ground a bit whenever that Lee guy would fawn over Naruko. I felt as if I was going to explode, then Naruko came hopping over.  
"How much longer!" She complained. I watched her look out into the large forest where the next exam would take place. I shrugged.

"No clue." I said. Sakura got our attention when she saw the instructor coming to stand in front of the fence.

I listened, sort of. The rules seemed simple. You have one scroll, you steal another. Our group had the scroll of earth. We needed heaven.

"READY!" The instructor yelled. Everyone stood straight. "SET!" She whipped the gate open, "GO!" She yelled, the field was cleared. I followed close behind Naruko in the forest, she looked back.

"We should find cover! The thicker trees should be more to the center of the forest!" She called. Sakura agreed, I agreed. I was surprised Naruko knew so much. She never applied her knowledge back in the academy.

We took a break at some point. We sat in the forest. Naruko's stomach growled. She groaned and fell back next to me. I looked over. She looked back at me.

"I'm STARVING!" She yelled. I snickered.

"You're always hungry." Sakura giggled. Naruko rolled over and stood.

"I'll find us some fruit or something." She said.

"Good luck." Sakura Waved as Naruko walked. "Oh wait!" She yelled. Naruko groaned and walked back.

"What?" She asked.

"A safe word." She said. I stood.

"That's a good idea." I admitted. Sakura smiled. Naruko shrugged.

"I guess." she said.

"Alright!" Sakura started, thinking a bit. "How about..." **(A/N: idk what she said. Freaking Sakura, acting all smart. Use your imagination XD)**

So Naruko went to go get food. We waited.

"What do you think she'll find?" Sakura asked, trying to make conversation. I shrugged, watching the direction she walked in.

"I don't know." I yawned a bit. Then Naruko screamed. We both jumped up when she came rushing out the bushes. She stumbled some.

"What happened!?" Sakura asked.

"I was attacked! Fucking rain ninjas..." She grumbled. She reached forward and grabbed my wrist. "Sasuke! Back me up, they might be following!" She said. I nodded.

"Right." I said, then we stood facing the bushes.

I whipped around and punched Naruko in the face. She went flying back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She shouted, rubbing her cheek.

"What's the password?" I asked. She recited it perfectly. I kicked her in the stomach. Sakura ran over and pulled me away.

"Sasuke-kun!" She shouted. "What are you doing?" she asked. I glared at Naruko as she shakily stood up.

"That's. Not. Naruko." I said plainly. Sakura turned, staring at 'Naruko'.

"But, what do you mean? She's Naruko anyway you look at her." she said. 'Naruko' stood and held her stomach.

"Damn straight! Geez! Sasuke, you don't gotta be so paranoid!" She shouted. I glared. Then I stood straight.

"Naruko would never grab my wrist. She wouldn't ask for help. She doesn't scream and run. She would have dodged that punch. And the kick. She would have gotten up and hit me back. Her weapons pouch is on the left arm, not the right, because Naruko's left handed. And finally, after you said 'you don't gotta be so paranoid' to me, she would have added that annoying 'ya know' at the end."

Sakura was staring at me wide-eyed. I really did pay attention to Naruko. I knew everything about her. (no, it's not weird) I can immediately tell when there's an imposter in front of me. I pulled out a kunai.

"Where's Naruko?" I glared. The rain ninja reviled himself.

"So clever." He chuckled. My sharingan activated.

"Where. Is. Naruko." I shot. He just laughed.

"Not safe. If that's what you're asking." He smirked. "Now I must dispose of you. All part of the job." two more people emerged from the shadows. They moved to attack us. Job? What did he mean? I braced myself, ready to fight.

It came out of nowhere.

"FUCKING BASTARDS!" A shout broke out. All three went flying into the rock on the side of us. I looked over. Naruko had kicked them across the face. It was the real Naruko. I calmed down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"This happened! Tried to kidnap." She growled, holding up a large, dead, python. I've never seen a snake that big before. I stared at it with disgust.

"Gross! Naruko! Put that down!" Sakura squealed... taking the words from my head. Naruko flung it into the woods. Then she sat on the ground.

"I couldn't even find any food." She said, her stomach growling. I shrugged.

"Well, you should thank god you have your life." I said. "Forget about food for now." I stood, she sighed.

"I guess you're right." She said. Then she got up and followed us as Sakura and I left.

We were well into the woods wen we were stopped, AGAIN. It was another rain ninja. We all were ready to fight. Then Naruko froze up. She stepped back. I looked over at her, her face was a sickly white.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You, not you..." She backed up more.

"Oh, I'm afraid so, Naruko-chan." The rain ninja tore his face off and reviled Orochimaru, the man who's been harassing Naruko in her dreams. Scaring her. Hurting her. Hurting MY Naruko. I glared. Then I readied myself to attack.

Then Orochimaru spoke.

"I'm not here for you my dear." he said. Then he turned his gaze on me. I froze, it felt as if he was about to strike. He made a hand sign and summoned a giant snake. My eyes went wide. I jumped out of the way of the tail, landing on a tree. A bunch of snakes the same as the one Naruko had killed came at me, all with the same killing intent. I felt like I was breaking down. I started stabbing them, killing them.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I shouted, dodging as best I could. Then, the giant snake came at me. I fell back.

"Sasuke!" I heard a shout. I looked up, Naruko had blocked the snake. A kunai was bedded into the snakes nose. She coughed, the air escaping her lungs.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I stood.

"Fine." I said.

"I'm glad." She smiled.

It was then that Naruko was lifted by Orochimaru. She kicked and thrashed. I would have thrown a kunai, but I could hit Naruko... She was in danger... I can't reach her. Naruko... I watched as Orochimaru's hand lifted her shirt to revel the seal on her stomach. He brought back a hand and shot it into her stomach, Naruko coughed and fainted. I was to petrified to do anything. Orochimaru then flung Naruko full force at a tree, Sakura pulled me out of my trance.

"SASUKE!" She shouted, hopping up the trees. I reached and grabbed a kunai, throwing it so it caught the white collar of Naruko's sweater.

I continued to fight, I was beaten, somehow, Orochimaru got close enough to bite me on the neck. I screamed in pain, the venom coursing through my veins. Then,

Everything went black.

**Me- So sorry! Oh my god, how long ago did I update this.**

**Sasuke- To long ago. Naruko! Are you okay!?**

**Naruko- '. yeah, I'm fine. Sasuke, it's just a story.**

**Sasuke- Oh yeah.**

**Me- (snickers)**

**Sasuke- -.-'  
Sakura- Geez all of you. Well at least I get the next chapter!  
Me- Yep! Yep! Sakura's chapter next!  
Gaara- Hn.**

**Me- Oh yeah! Gaara! You'll get a chapter soon! Don't worry!**

**Sasuke- Oh great. Gaara's here.**

**Gaara- Hi Naruko...**

**Naruko- Hiya Gaa-chan!**

**Sakura- .'  
Me- Alright, so, Poll's were read, Gaara wins!**

**Sasuke- WHAT!?**

**Gaara- Ha, it was expected.  
Me- Well, before world war III breaks out, see you guys later.  
Everyone but me- Bye.**


	32. AUTHORS NOTE! We're all here to say-

_**Hey guys!**_

_** So, I know you're all wondering when I'm updating this... I really am so sorry! I've had major writers block whenever I try and write for this... I'm not one to give up! So, this story will continue! No, I will not put it up for adoption. It's mine! MINE! I'll read through it myself, see where I might wanna go from here, you can pm me ideas if you want. I've called some of my friends here to say hi!**_

**Naruko****- Poor poor Author-chan!**

**Sasuke****- Sounds like she's just being lazy if you ask me.**

**Gaara****- Well nobody asked you.**

**Sai****- Ow, you need some ice for that burn?**

**Sakura****- Can't you guys be mature for once?**

**Me****- No, no they can't.**

**Kakashi****- Why are we all here?**

**Me****- To reassure our viewers!... PUT THE PORN AWAY.**

**Kakashi****- You can't make me.**

**Me****- So help me Kakashi, I will kill you off.**

**Kakashi****- :x *puts book away***

**Naruko****- Aren't you getting a bit power hungry?**

**Sasuke****- Next thing you know-**

**Me****- Maybe I'll add another love rival!**

**Sasuke/Sai/Gaara****- NO. **

**Sakura****- Why am I here?**

**Me****- That's a good question.**

**Kakashi****- Don't be mean.**

**Jiraiya****- Sorry I'm late!**

**Sakura****- Dear god...**

**Tsunade****- Why are we all here? **

**Sasuke****- Really?**

**Me****- We all needed to be here! **

**Naruko****- We're missing someone though.**

**Me****- Really? Who?**

**Orochimaru****- You don't remember me? I'm hurt Author-chan.**

**Me****- Oh, my bad Oro. So, now that we're all here-**

**Kabuto****- Open the door please!**

**Me****- *sighs and opens door***

**Gaara****- it's really cramped in here. **

**Sakura****- Yeah, did we all really need to come?**

**Naruko****- Of course we did!**

**Sai****- So what now?**

**Sasuke****- This better not be another one of your whims.**

**Me****- It's not! Geez! Just say it!**

**Sasuke****- Fineee...**

**Everyone****- Don't Worry about the Story! More Coming soon!**

**Kakashi****- we should take a group picture.**

**Me****- NO TIME! I MUST WORK! EVERYONE OUT WHO'S NOT IN THE NEXT CHAPPY! So, ****Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, Oro and Gaara are the only ones who should be here. Rest of you, good bye.**

**Everyone besides the people I named****- *leaves***

**Me****- Peace and quiet...**

**Me/Gaara/Sasuke/Naruko/Sakura/Oro****- Join us for the next chapter! **


	33. One More Plan!

** No Chappy for Sakura!  
Sakura- WHAT!?**

**Naruko- No chappy for Sakura... she said it loud and clear.**

**Sakura- *Goes to sulk* **

**Oro- I'm not even in this chapter. Why am I here?  
Me- I like your company.**

**Sasuke- Can we get on with this?  
Gaara- Am I even gonna show up?**

**Me- Yes, and Maybe. Let's get it rolling!**

**Naruko- Yeah! **

** Sasuke's POV**

I felt something cool on my head. My eyes opened and I was staring up at Sakura. She looked down at me.

"Oh! Good! You're awake." She sighed. I pushed myself up.

"What happened?" I asked, then I felt a stinging sensation in my neck. I fell back.

"Don't push yourself!" Sakura said, placing the towel back on my head. I looked over. Naruko.. she was breathing heavily, Sakura was tending to her too.

"Naruko?" I reached for her. Sakura shook her head.

"She hasn't woken up yet." She sighed, changing the towel on her head. I sat up slowly. We had to wait for Naruko to wake up before we moved on. She opened her eyes.

"Naruko?" I asked. Her face was tinted red and she was breathing heavily still. I blushed a bit. Then I shook my head. This was no time for thoughts like that... Naruko doesn't look to good right now...

"I-it hurts." She breathed.

"What hurts?" Sakura pressed. Naruko clutched her stomach.

"It hurts... why does it hurt?" she groaned. Sakura stared un-zipping Naruko's sweater. "It hurts... make it stop... Sasuke." she reached up before going limp and fainting again.

It was reliving that no one came to attack us. Sakura had said that Neji's team came. 'For Naruko's sake' apparently... but Naruko doesn't need to know that. Sakura had said I had woken up before... I didn't remember that though. Naruko had calmed down now that Sakura had bandaged her stomach. Her breathing steadied. Her face color had returned to normal. I heard her groan. I shook her gently.

"Naruko?" I said, yes, I've been saying her name a lot... making up for the times I never got to- while I was unconscious.

"... What?" Naruko pushed herself up. "Sasuke? Sakura? What... what happened?" She asked.

"I'm not sure... you were sick for a little bit." Sakura helped her up then put away the towels. Naruko rubbed her head and nodded. I snickered. Time to mess with her.

We decided it was best to go to the tower and wait for someone with the other scroll we needed.

"It hurts! Make it stop Sasuke!" I mimicked and pocked her arm. She glared and punched my arm.

"WHEN DID I SAY THAT!?" She glared. Sakura giggled. I chuckled, Naruko looked away, her face a deep shade of red. I smirked at her as she sped up, walking out of step with me and fleeing farther own the path. She was cute like this sometimes... But Uchiha's don't use the word cute.

**Naruko's POV**

What's with Sasuke!? I never said that... did I? Stupid Teme. I looked up at a tree. I sniffed the air.

"Stop." I demanded. Sasuke looked back at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked with what I assumed was fake concern. I sent him an icy glare then looked back to the tree.

"We've been here before." I said. Sakura set her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, we've been going in circles." I said, sniffing the air again to make sure. I walked up to the tree and felt it, sniffed it, inspected it.

"Are you an animal or something?" Sakura muttered. I stood back.

"Defiantly..." I nodded. "This tree smells the same as Sasuke." I said. I thought back, Sasuke was closer to the tree we were resting at then everyone else.

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruko's words surprised me. 'smells the same as Sasuke'... she knows my scent? I turned to the side. Like I was looking at the tree.  
"Then what do you suggest we do." I asked. Naruko sat and thought.

"We were walking straight... we took no turns. Yet the scenery didn't change. And the only way to comeback to something you've walked away from is to walk around the world... I'm sure we haven't done that. So... this is a genjutsu. God knows were we really are." Naruko diagnosed and shrugged. She was smart when she wanted to be. A born leader at times. Sakura nodded.

"Right! Release!" She did a hand sign to undo the jutsu.

The scenery changed, we were at the tower, the three rain ninja from before in front of us.

"BASTARDS!" Naruko lashed out, kicking them all. The three melted into ink. I was out of chakra, as was Sakura. We watched as Naruko sent out loads of Shadow Clones to take down the rain ninja copies. How did she have so much energy? Naruko... she was amazing after all. The girl I fell in love with. Suddenly, Naruko was pushed back, she rolled and landed in a heap in front of us.

"Naruko?" Sakura shook her.

"I can't... " Naruko coughed, she was low on chakra, we were defenseless.

**Author's POV-**

Naruko coughed.

"One more... I have one more plan." She gripped the forest floor and pushed herself up to face her teammates. "Don't talk." She warned. Sasuke and Sakura were confused, but they let Naruko take control of the situation.

In the trees, the three rain ninja laughed to themselves. They dispelled their clones and came down to face the three genin. Naruko was standing now, ready to fight, Sasuke and Sakura were also poised and ready.

"It's pointless." One ninja chuckled.

"You three have no more energy to spare." another laughed as they moved in closer.

"No more energy my ass." Came and icy tone. The three looked to the side just in time to see Naruko flying at them with her out-stretched fist slamming across their faces and sending flying into a tree.

"H-how?" One ninja coughed.

"I'm a lot smarter than I let on." Naruko strode towards them. "No the scroll. You have the one I need." She held out her hand.

"Like we'd give it to you! Brat!" The three said at once. Naruko got an evil look in her eyes that made the three rain ninja freeze. She didn't show it, but her killing intent was running rapidly through the air.

"Give. It." She growled, holding out her hand once more. She was happy to see when the scroll was placed shakily in her hand.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else...**

**Gaara's POV-**

I stopped for a moment. What was that? I looked around. Where had that come from? That killing intent that was similar to mine. It was like a Jinchuriki was about to break loose. The only other one here... Naruko. Her killing intent was making me excited but I needed to stay calm. I gripped both scrolls as Temari and Kankuro followed behind me I would defiantly see Naruko again. I think this is the first time I'm looking forward to seeing someone. Naruko had a strange affect on me. Even her name made my face heat up. Naruko...


End file.
